The Clone Wars New Frontier
by Jochern
Summary: This story follows the Clone Wars as Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex and others battle with there new ally the Terran Republic to defeat the CIS. New characters takes to the field and few threats look to tear the alliance and the Republic to pieces. The first battle of the united marine & clone forces is one of the bloodiest of the whole war.
1. Chapter 1 Invasion of Alssac

Clone Wars

The Alssac Campaign

* * *

The Galactic Republic have received new hope in their war against the CIS.

Only two weeks ago the Terran Republic joined the Republic and threw their military might behind the tired Republic forces.

After two years the Republic welcome reinforcements.

The Terran's live longer than most other humans in the galaxy. They can become up to 140 years old.

Even with Terran terms Grand Admiral Jonathan Oldenburg which is 127 years old is indeed an old man.

He wears his grey officer's uniform as he leads a Terran fleet from the bridge of his battleship.

Oldenburg have grey hair on the sides of his head.

His officer's staff is afraid he is too week and old to lead the Terran, Republic strike force.

Although the fleet consists of 60 Terran ships and 17 Republic ships two jedi masters will share command with Oldenburg.

These jedi are Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

The Alssac system is important for the CIS war industry. The planet have huge industries that make thousands of droids daily.

Anakin is very optimistic about this campaign. Obi-wan are more reserved and expect a tough battle in the near future.

In a chamber with a holographic table in the middle meet Grand Admiral Oldenburg, Anakin, Obi-wan, Rex and Ashoka Tano.

But also three Terran generals and two vice Admirals take part in the meeting.

Oldenburg opens the meeting.

"As we exit hyperspace we will find a smaller fleet guarding the systems only inhabited planet", he said.

Oldenburg spoke in a slow and tired voice.

"We can deal with them but the planet's surface will be trickier", Oldenburg continued. "Taking the capital and the four six mayor industrial areas will be our first priority".

"I recommend that we move down taking the capital", Obi-wan said.

Oldenburg looked at him.

"There are no reason to believe the CIS will pull out if we take it. Even if the Alssac government surrenders".

"He have a point Grand Admiral", a young general remarked. "We shouldn't focus on winning a political victory first".

They know taking the capital is to 85 % a political victory.

His name was Marcus Kennedy.

"But it would be a moral victory", a vice Admiral added.

"Perhaps so", Obi-wan said. "But shouldn't stopping the production being our first priority"?

Anakin shrugged his shoulders.

"Isn't that why we're here in the first place"? He said.

The Terran leaders turned to Oldenburg.

He cough before answering. As he cough he bent over the table and it was a heavy cough.

It didn't sound very good.

Ashoka could see the concern the Terran military leaders and technicians in the background had.

The technicians turned and looked concerned at Oldenburg.

The old war hero was indeed really old, and ill.

Oldenburg stood up with a straight back.

"Very well", he said having made the decision. "We cannot spare manpower to directly take the capital and still take the six industrial areas".

Anakin knew the fact was they didn't have enough men to even take all six directly.

They had to take a few first.

Commander Cody entered the chamber with a Terran marine after him.

The marine wears a thick blue armor.

"Excuse me general", Cody said to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan turned to him.

"Yes Cody"? He replied.

"It's all done general", Cody told him.

"Very well Cody", Obi-wan said. "Good work".

Oldenburg continued.

"General Kenobi will lead the 212th and the 301st Legions to take the industrial center in the Killjad Mountains. We expect the 212th and 301st to run into heavy resistance. General Skywalker your 501st Legion will head towards the Telmark industrial center with another one nearby afterwards to move to and you also have to take the two airfields in the region".

Oldenburg looked at his own generals.

"General Reagan's 91st Mechanist Division moves onto the Oddowak industrial center as General Hudson's 46st Mechanist Division and the 8th Marine Commando Regiment take the Gregoriff industrial center. General Kennedy, your Division will take the city of Halmmested".

Halmmested is the biggest port city on Alssac.

"The Gregoriff industrial area are heavily defended", Obi-wan said. "At least seven Regiments of Militia and a CIS Armored Division of droids are in the area".

"It won't be easy", Marcus stated. "But luckily we have two regiments of Clone Paratroopers on standby in orbit to reinforce at any point".

Oldenburg cough again.

"We also have 14 Paratrooper regiments that's going to occupy different airfields planet wide", he added. "Anyway", he than said. "Our fleet will blockade the planet as we take it".

"And you'll be in command of the fleet with Admiral Yularen as second in command", Anakin said.

Oldenburg nodded slowly.

He turned his attention to Ashoka.

"And you little jedi", he said. "You will take the industrial center in the Xival hill area".

Ashoka starred at him.

"I-I-I will"? She asked unsure if she'd heard right.

Oldenburg nodded.

Anakin apparently found this to be news for him too.

"Sense when"? He asked protesting.

He was a pit upset not to have been asked about it. He was however sure Ashoka was up for the job.

"It was just cleared Anakin", Obi-wan said.

That is what the marine and Cody had come in to talk about.

"You won't get a whole Division because we don't have one", Cody said. "But two Swamp Speeder Regiments, one Lightning Regiment and two regiments of Heavy Assault vehicles".

"Well, that half a Legion anyway", Ashoka said shrugging her shoulders. "Always something".

"Commander Tano", Marcus said.

She swung her head around.

"We'll be providing you with two regiments of Siege Tanks and one Goliath regiment", Marcus said.

Marcus had brown short hair and was a young man at 32.

"Thank you general", Ashoka said.

Ashoka knew why she'd not gotten any AT-TEs. She would move fast with a force of only quick armored vehicles and the AT-TEs didn't exactly move too quickly.

"Grand Admiral", a technician said. "We're about to exit hyperspace in ten minutes".

Oldenburg nodded.

* * *

As the meeting ended and people started leaving Cody got up to Ashoka.

"Commander", he said.

"Yes Cody"? Ashoka replied. "What can I do for you"?

"I wanted to tell you I'll be accompanying you", Cody said.

Ashoka gave him a smile.

"Ah", she said.

Before she could say anything else the Terran marine walked up to her.

He saluted her.

"Sir", he said. "Captain Duke of the Terran Marine Corps at your serves".

"Glad to have you onboard Duke", Ashoka said.

Duke would also accompany her.

She was rather happy about having two experienced officers with her.

She could tell on Duke that he'd been in battle before. He was a twelve year veteran in the Terran Marine Corps.

Captain Duke had piloted tanks, Goliaths and even fighters. He'd taken part in parachute drops.

Fought in deserts, forests, jungles, cities, open ground and even underwater.

The only question Ashoka had trouble with was air support.

It'd been a lot of talk about if they had enough spacecraft's for it.

Ashoka was unsure about her abilities but it seemed nobody else was.

Anakin walked beside her towards the hanger. He knew the invasion force wasn't large enough to take all important point in the plans first stage.

"I'm sure you'll do an excellent job snips", Anakin said to encourage her.

"Thanks master", Ashoka said. "It means a lot".

"Hey", Anakin said. "I'm the one having the hard part. I'm gonna have a ton of droid fighters and bombers trying to hit my position".

Now the fleet exited hyperspace. As they did the immediately opened fire upon the smaller CIS fleet of 24 cruisers and seven frigates.

The space part of the campaign took 15 minutes before the shattered CIS fleet retreated into hyperspace.

The fleet took up orbit around Alssac Two which was the systems only inhabited planet.

Ashoka and Cody who still was onboard the Terran battleship saw the hanger personal and marines getting ready.

"Commander Tano", Cody said nodding towards a drop ship.

"Right", Ashoka said. "So it begins".

She stepped onboard with Cody right behind.

Duke was already there.

"Drop ship 7 ready", he said in the radio.

"Copy that", the response cane back.

A few seconds went by.

"All dropship are cleared for takeoff".

"Get this thing in the air"! Duke barked.

All dropship in the hanger took off into space and towards the planet.

The drop ship was filled with marines in thick blue armor with rifles.

It didn't take very long until they had entered the atmosphere and shortly after they took fire from canon positions.

"Pilot"! Duke barked. "Send the canon positions coordinates to the fleet"!

"Understood sir", the pilot replied.

Ashoka grabbed a handle not to fall over by the force of the explosions.

They neared the ground when Ashoka could see two Republic bomber squadrons swing down over the seps canons and leveled them.

Duke put his hand on Ashoka left shoulder.

She glanced over her shoulder. She could see him smile behind his glass visor.

"This is where the fun begins sir"! He told her over the sound of explosions and the dropship.

Ashoka couldn't help but smile back.

"You bet Duke", Ashoka said.

Duke a bit new to the whole first name basis thing yet.

He guessed the Republic and not to mansion the jedi was more relaxed then the Terran military.

In the Marine Corps you were address someone by his rank, but the little jedi addressed him by his name although they'd met 20-30 minutes ago.

The jumped out as the doors opened.-

"Let's go marines"! Duke barked out. "Secure the landing zone. Go, go, go"!

The marines swarmed out and in all directions around.

Gunships left clone troopers to join them.

Terran and Republic landingcraft's was coming down with the vehicles now.

The infantry was first to secure the landing zones with support from bombers with ground positions and the fighter were to gain air superiority planet wide.

The ground they landed on was one of hard sandy rock. Cliffs was all around them and a forest could be seen to the west. They had nine clicks to go before they'd reach the industrial center in the Xival area. Cody wasn't sure how successful it would be. After all if the seps was smart they could rather easily turn the hill area into a graveyard for the armored force at Ashoka's command. But that is why they have to move fast and in that perspective an armored convoy is the best choice.

A trooper run up to Cody.

"No clankers nearby commander", he said.

"Good work Nix", Cody said. "Report to commander Tano".

Cody studied the marines.

They looked so much more threatening than his own clone brothers. He knew they weren't much better soldiers then himself and the clones in general.

But, with their thick blue armor and powerful pulse rifles. And not to mention the 'myths' about the marines.

They had a hell lot of stories about how strong and powerful the Terran army were.

After all they did fight the Phoenix to a stalemate 40 years ago. That war lasted for nine years.

Cody had of course heard all the stories about the Terran's in that war but he was quite reserved about it.

The Terran's had been in a lot of conflicts with a lot of different species in the past and if they wasn't fighting a war they used the Marine Corps to hunt pirates and other dangers to the Terran Republic.

He knew that stories about the invincible and unstoppable Terran army was good for moral and the people back home.

He broke out of this thoughts as he heard ships land and tanks getting ready.

As the Heavy assault vehicles, the A6 Juggernaut's or Turbo Tanks as they were called, rolled up troops started getting in.

"Alright we need to get going as soon as the last vehicles arrive", Ashoka told Duke.

The stood twenty to twenty-five meters away from Cody.

"Roger that sir", Duke said. "Alright men let go, we're going mobile in three"!

Two clones called Nix and Vash stood looking at a Goliath.

It reminded a bit of an AT-RT but bigger and more powerful.

Also the driver wasn't exposed.

"Nix, Vash let's go"! Cody shouted.

Vash turned around.

"Sorry sir"! They replied in union.

Soon enough the convoy moved out.

Ashoka, Duke and Cody was in an A6 Juggernaut. In the small metal room was also a hologram table.

They had air support covering them as they went through the cliff area.

Two hours went by before they reached an open field with grass covered hills.

Only three clicks taken care of. Six clicks left through hilly terrain.

Personally Duke preferred to do the fighting himself as the air support devastate a droid mix of tanks and infantry.

Almost 100 tanks and over 400 droids destroyed within a few moments.

At the same time as Ashoka's convoy advance Obi-wan is pinned down in the snow covered Killjad Mountains.

He and his troops find themselves on the opposite side of the planet from Ashoka.

Obi-wan had very little armor with him except speeders and a Company of AT-TEs. His Legion compose mostly infantry.

The parachute to airfields have partly succeeded. Of 15 airfields attacked six fell. Two are still fought over.

Four Paratrooper regiments nether reached the airfields and was shot down.

One of these was a Terran regiment.

Taking these airfields means Republic fighters and bombers doesn't have to return up to orbit after every attack.

Grand Admiral Oldenburg figured out quickly how to compensate.

He took his reserve squadrons and launch an attack which devastate nine airfields.

Three of these will nether be used by spacecraft's again because of the level of devastation.

The constant battling tires out the pilots. But as they become more tired the CIS run low of fighters to support their bombers.

The bombers are quickly shot down. These is compensated with artillery able to shoot down the Republic-Terran Air Force.

Ashoka is knocked off her feet by an explosion.

She was sleeping as she found herself knocked to the floor.

"Are you alright commander"? Cody asked running up to her.

"I'm okay Cody", Ashoka replied. "It took me off guard. What happened"?

"A rocket from a fighter hit us sir", Duke said. "No specific damage".

Ashoka felt that the A6 moved slower.

"Droid tanks attack from the north, west and east", Cody said. "With some air support".

Ashoka could hear explosions.

"Do we have any air support"? She asked.

"Yes, but they have to travel far to refuel until General Skywalker takes the two airfields in the Telmark region", Cody said.

"Our troops like us are behind the line waiting for the Goliath and Lightning regiments to break the seps line in the middle", Duke added.

The Lightning's and Goliath's moved much faster than their droid tank opponents.

Vulture droids rain missiles over them but without enough Vulture droids the fast Lightning's and Goliath's overrun the droid Tanks and enter the enemy line.

To the west the majority of the tanks overwhelm the CIS.

The whole engagement didn't take more than eight minutes and the remnants of the CIS tanks retreat in chaos.

Soon with rather minimal losses the convoy move again.

While Ashoka overlook a map over the Xival area she can't help but notice that the attacked have in one way succeeded.

The Republic convoy moves slower.

Ashoka knows they have four clicks left.

Personally Ashoka still doubt her ability to finish this task within the ten hour deadline she was given.

Unknown to her a CIS fleet will arrive within the next four hours.

CIS Military Headquarters in the sector

Count Dooku entered the central communications chamber.

Two Commando droids follow him.

Three droid commander walk up to meet him.

"Report", Dooku said.

"Our fleet in the Alssac system has retreated", one said.

Dooku looked angry.

"Did you give Admiral Vladimir my orders not leaving that system"? He asked.

"Yes Count Dooku", a second said.

Dooku glanced around the large chamber filled with simple battle droids.

"Contact Admiral Vladimir", Dooku ordered harsh.

"Roger, roger", the first commander said.

As that droid left Dooku looked at another droid.

"Contact our fleets in the surrounding systems and scramble a fleet", Dooku ordered.

"Roger, roger", was the reply.

* * *

Alssac three hours later, Xival region

Ashoka deflected blaster fire with her lightsaber.

Around her troopers and marines run firing down the grass hill.

Behind them and around them tanks fire at CIS tank and defensive bunker positions.

Cody worried about that the droids had dug in heavily. It would prove hard to break through now.

To Ashoka's side a Terran medic help an injured clone.

"Come on boys"! Ashoka shouted. "We're driving them back"!

As a few marines reach the top off the next hill their shot down by machinegun fire.

Duke throws himself to the ground backwards.

"Grenades"! He barked. "We need grenades up here"!

A few marines pick up a grenade each.

Line of bunkers with machineguns and rocket launchers hold infantry and heavy vehicles off the hill.

The marines throw grenades over the edge.

Ashoka was the first one up after the explosions.

Some of the machineguns still fire though.

She blocked the blaster fire with her lightsabers.

With a jump and a volt in the air she reaches the bunkers.

She cuts off the machinegun pipe.

"Let's go"! Duke barked.

He leads the men over the hill in a charge.

A missile from a Goliath takes out another bunker.

Siege Tanks open fire on the last bunker, leveling most of it.

Duke fires and hits a super battle droid.

His pulse rifle cuts it in two.

"Take that"! He yelled enthusiastically.

As he fired he destroyed four battle droids.

To his right a clone is killed.

Duke ducked as he reload.

Suddenly an explosion to his left throw him and other men to the ground.

He quickly gets up on his knees and grabs his rifle.

Duke looked towards the north and sees tons of super battle droids walk over the hills before them 100 meters away.

Cody takes cover with him behind a destroyed Swamp speeder.

"You okay captain"? Cody asked.

"I am fine commander" Duke replied.

"According to communication reports there's a whole super battle droid regiment in front of us", Cody told him. "Just got the report over the comm".

Duke snorted.

"Great", he said sarcastically.

"We gotta pull back to our tanks", Cody said. "We need the firepower".

"Retreat"! Duke questioned.

Cody didn't reply but took up his comm link.

"Commander Tano, do you ready", Cody said into it.

"I ready you Cody", Ashoka replied. "This-isn't-a good time".

"Yes commander but we should fall back to the tanks and get extra firepower", Cody suggested.

Duke almost felt betrayed by Cody's action. Cody ignored his thoughts about the matter and went straight to commander Tano.

Cody however didn't want to argue with captain Duke. He rather went directly to commander Tano. Cody was higher rank then Duke so he didn't have to discuss his decisions him.

Ashoka didn't like to retreat but she knew her men had the advantage in armor.

Taking ground wasn't something she priorities highly. Her men came first.

"Order the retreat Cody", Ashoka commanded.

"Cody that commander", Cody replied.

He throw a glance at Duke. He could see the Terran wasn't happy.

He picked up his comm.

"Captain Duke to all units", he said in it. "On commander Tano's orders establish a defensive line with our heavy vehicles in the rear".

He put the comm down and looked at Cody.

"There are more than one way to say it, sir", Duke said.

They left cover and joined the infantry falling back.

"Let's go marines"! He barked.

Cody goes after them as Ashoka comes up on his side.

She supported Nix whom are injured in the leg.

Of Ashoka's 4 000 soldiers almost two thousands has died or been injured in this engagement so far.

The super battle droids and some regular battle droids follow the Republican retreat.

As they reach the convoy the droid lines take heavy losses and retreat after two minutes of fighting.

Hundreds of droids were destroyed and only six Republican soldiers died and twelve was injured. The droids stood no change against the armored forces.

"Should we reengage them sir"? Duke asked.

"No", Ashoka said shaking her head. "There're already reestablishing their lines".

Duke looked out over the injured and tired clones and Terran's.

"I'll ask for medical evac for the injured", Duke said.

Ashoka nodded. "Do so".

* * *

End of the ten hour deadline

Anakin Skywalker's 501st Legion

Rex walked up to Anakin.

Anakin are in a communications center at one of the airfields.

"General", Rex said.

"Rex", Anakin replied turning to him.

"I have reported to the command in orbit that we've almost taken the objective", Rex said.

Although Anakin didn't wanna admit it they were behind in the plan.

In the first ten hours his Legion was supposed to take both airfields and the industrial center in the Telmark region.

He still had one airfield left. And furthermore it will be another five hours before he can march again. Anakin's fuel transports from orbit had almost been severed.

"How's it going for everybody else"? Anakin asked hoping for better news. "And most of all Ashoka", Anakin added.

"Ashoka's stuck one click from her objective", Rex explained. The CIS defenses was greater when we believed. They also had more droids then estimated".

Rex read on a datapad he held.

"General Hudson still advance and will soon reach his 24 hour objective", Rex said. "General Kenobi is pinned down only two clicks from his landing point and everyone else advances but slower than expected".

Anakin sigh.

"Of course", he sigh. "What about Grand Admiral Oldenburg's space engagement"?

"They still fight the seps over controlling space around Alssac", Rex said. "Grand Admiral Oldenburg have given the CIS fleet huge casualties and took 1/7 of them himself.

Anakin was worried about Ashoka. Although he knew she can take care of herself.

Hopefully she trusts herself just as much as he trusted her. He felt like he should be there with her.

* * *

Killjad Mountains meanwhile

A few troopers from the 212th climb up a snow covered mountain side with a rope.

The side is about 240 meters high.

Suddenly the other end of the rope on top breaks.

The men fall screaming and kicking down in panic.

The wind covered their panicked screams.

Obi-wan acted quick and caught the three with the force.

"Are you alright"? Another trooper called Zeon asked.

He was a Lt. Commander that replaced Cody because he was with Ashoka.

"Y-yes sir", a clone replied. "I think we are".

Obi-wan is dressed in thick light brown winter clothing.

The hood covers his head from the wind blowing in from the east. The east was in their backs.

Obi-wan's AT-TEs moved up a road between the two tall mountain sides.

"How are we going to get up their now"? Zeon asked looking up at the top.

"Don't worry Lt. Commander", Obi-wan said. "I'll deal with the droids".

He force jumped a third of the way up and got a grip and jumped up the rest.

The jedi pulled up his lightsaber the moment he got up.

Obi-wan deactivated his lightsaber after cutting up the few droids.

Then he planted an explosive on the two artillery batteries and jumped down.

He hoped these small explosives isn't going to cause the mountain to puke snow over them. However it was worth the risk.

As they exploded he found he was right.

Zeon walked over to him.

"Nice work general", Zeon said. "The last AT-AT is on the move".

That was indeed good news for the jedi. Most of his AT-TEs had been stuck in the deep snow because of the snow storm.

* * *

Three hours later at the Xival hills

Captain Duke finished a conversation with his superiors.

He turned and looked over the area for Ashoka.

"Commander"! He shouted when he saw her. He jogged over.

"Duke", Ashoka said smiling. "I trust you've rested to".

"More or less sir", Duke replied and stopped by her. "Anyway the men's all rested up and ready for an attack".

"I just got off the comm with Anakin", Ashoka said. "It appears that a whole Alssac Militia Division is coming this way".

"To reinforce the droid position", Duke assumed as they walked.

"We're going to be outnumbered they may even overrun us later on", Ashoka said. "We have to take those factories quickly".

"And all between us and them are a whole lot of clankers", Duke said. "Sounds fun huh".

Ashoka laugh. "Yeah, I thought you'd think that". "Find Cody and prep the men", Ashoka added.

"Sir", Duke said and left her side.

Ashoka walked alone, through the camp as she looked at the soldiers, both Terran and clone alike.

They looked a bit tired but still confident. She was glad they didn't know how badly this campaign went on other fronts.

But with ¼ of her armor gone already she wasn't sure if she could hold if she took the industries.

Air support is scarcer too. Most of it fight to support General Marcus Kennedy who meet the main CIS air force on Alssac.

After moving through the droids defenses she should hold her ground amongst the industries when the Separatist force counterattack.

Almost twenty minutes went by before the convoy moved up and into the fray.

Last time most of the anti armor had been destroyed by them.

It gave them a bigger chance.

Cody fired and took the head off a droid.

A tank fired and took out the last defensive bunker. That only left the infantry.

Ashoka's two green lightsabers swing through the hot battle air, cutting droids apart.

The remnants of the CIS army had scrambled for a charge and so, close combat ensued.

"Give em Hell"! Someone shouted.

Ashoka cut a commando in half. Turning around she ducked just as another swung a sword to sever her head. Ashoka's lightsabers managed to cut the commando droid in three parts.

Several clone snipers worked on taking down the droids one by one.

As the dust settled bloody corpses and broken droids covered the blood red grass.

Ashoka bent over before Cody.

"Are you okay Cody"? She asked concerned.

Cody sat down with a wound on his left leg.

"Just a stab wound commander", Cody ensured her. "I'll be fine".

Duke got over to them.

"Sir", he said. "The convoy's ready to get moving in ten".

Ashoka only nodded to reply.

She could feel trouble coming closer. Something wasn't right, she could feel it.

Maybe she should talk to Anakin about this feeling next time she is able.

* * *

Meanwhile on Terra, the Terran Republic's homeworld

A discussion takes place in the capital New Paris.

"Still I hold onto my opinion", a senator said.

Three senators walked through the senatorial buildings corridors.

"I'm sure you do", senator Val Jorrick said with a tired voice.

"The Republic is weak", the first said. "The Separatists are far more powerful and offer us more".

Jorrick shook his head.

He was getting tired of the constant arguing.

The third senator Kendrick cut in.

"After all they do offer us a lot of present day Republic territory", Kendrick said.

"So"? Jorrick asked. "The Prime Minister cares not for war to gain territory. We fight for the survival of the Terran people. As for hundreds of years".

"We could build an Empire"! The first one named Owen stated.

Jorrick glanced at him.

"Aren't our Republic good enough for you"? Jorrick asked.

"I didn't say that", Own said harshly and carefully. "You think the Republic's gonna let us keep any territory I ask you".

Jorrick shook his head. Of course they wouldn't get anything like that. No territory and probable no puppet states to rule over.

"We've already joined the Republic on the battle field", Jorrick said.

"That means nothing right now and you know it", Kendrick told him.

They quieted down as a few soldiers in red thick armor walked by.

These men was government Commando Guards. The CG was a well-trained and loyal force of a few thousand troops to protect the government.

As they walked outside hearing range the conversation continued.

"The Minister of Internal is with us but we need you Val", Owen said. "Just as the Minister of Defense".

Jorrick looked at Owen.

"Not the Minister of Armaments then"? He surmised.

Owen first didn't say anything.

"He is afraid of the casualties we'll rezieved fighting the CIS and the Republic's tougher", Kendrick said.

"So you've not asked him", Jorrick said.

Owen didn't understand how he'd figured that out.

"He's too damn loyal to the Pro-Republican part of the Senatorial Council", Owen explained.

Jorrick thought about it.

"The Marine Corps and the Navy was built to fight"! Kendrick argued.

* * *

Alssac, Xival hills Industrial center two hours later

Several gunships had landed in a large stone covered square with ruins of industries around them.

A Republic air bombardment had put most factories out of operation hours ago.

Wounded marines and clones was taken into the gunships. Cody was one of the wounded.

They would get back to the Republic established fleet in orbit.

They also brought up half destroyed droids for intelligence from the battle earlier.

Also these gunships brought new troops to the convoy. Luckily these weren't fresh troops but veterans that could be spared from other Legions planet wide.

But still only 200 had arrived. Plus no further armored support.

A clone with green stripes looked around as he watched the last gunship departed.

He pointed at a marine near him.

"Marine"! He called to get his attention. "Where can I find Commander Tano"?

"She's by the A6 Juggernaut in that direction sir", the marine replied.

"Thanks mate", the clone said and took off in that direction with a quick pace.

The marine could tell that this clone was no rookie.

The large stone laid square was nearly 700 meters long in all directions. It was a huge open area.

"Commander Tano"! Ashoka swung around looking at the clone calling her.

The clones saluted her.

"It's an honor sir", he said.

Ashoka gave a tiny smile.

"It's all mine, I assure you", Ashoka said. "Commander"?

"Berserker sir", he introduced himself. "I've been assigned as your second in command".

"At ease Commander", Ashoka said and he skipped the saluted. "What Legion are you from"?

"The 960th sir", Berserker replied.

Ashoka looked surprised but then smiled.

"I didn't know master Kai Dousk had arrived", she said.

"We arrived almost half an hour ago sir", Berserker said. "The general rushed us down to you".

* * *

The Killjad Mountain area

Obi-wan's 212th clone troopers pulse through the deep snow. Obi-wan is as the Terran's would say, freezing his ass off.

Lt. Commander Zeon in in the front behind an AT-AP scouting ahead. Six troopers walk with him.

Suddenly a trooper looked up and pointed.

"Look out"!

A figure landed in front of him holding a long white blade.

The tall male had white skin, like snow. He was bold and had white baggy pants but exposed feet and upper body.

He swung the blade and cut the trooper in two.

"Contact"! Zeon shouted.

From the cliffs more of these males jumped down.

They were quick and with their swords cut troopers apart easily.

A rocket hit the AT-AP and it fell backwards. The cockpit had been hit.

Zeon jumped aside from a blade almost cutting his head off.

He grabbed his rifle firmly and fired.

Although he missed he didn't two seconds later when he fired.

Obi-wan had his lightsaber up and activated. He jumped into a group of two enemies.

He kicked one to the ground and used his lightsaber to cut up the other one.

But to his shock the lightsaber didn't cut through the metal blade when they met.

The warrior kicked Obi-wan as he was in chock for four seconds or so. But it was enough.

Suddenly as Obi-wan got up they were gone.

"The the hell just happened"? Jackhammer asked.

"Who were they general"? Zeon asked.

"Val'bocc warriors", Obi-wan replied. "There planet is a frozen land of ice with nothing else living on it then dangerous animals".

"I thought they were neutral", Zeon said.

"Yes", Obi-wan said. "So did I".

"Well we'd sent them packing", Jackhammer stated cheerfully.

"That was only a scouting party", Obi-wan said. "The main force should be much bigger".

"Great", a rookie said sarcastically. "We are soooo dead".

Zeon glanced at him.

"Shut it", he ordered.

The jedi could conclude that it would be possible that these Val'bocc warriors was nothing more than an expeditionary force borrowed by the CIS, or even Mercenaries.

Furthermore the Val'bocc hated the Terran's and they them. Maybe they had joined the war quietly as the Terran Republic did.

* * *

Meanwhile Xival hill industrial area

Commander Berserker jumped into the A6 Juggernaut.

He walked into the communications room. He sees the holographic images of general Kenobi, Skywalker, Shaak Ti, Fisto and Grand Master Yoda.

The hologram of Terran general Marcus and Hudson and Grand Admiral Oldenburg are also there.

Personally he'd nether seen this many jedi before in one place. The hologram of his own general Kai Dousk appeared.

Ashoka and captain Duke was in the room with a few clone technicians in the background.

"The presence of the Val'bocc are a bad sign", Fisto stated worried.

"If they have indeed joined the war they could level out the playing field the Terran Republic changed", Anakin said.

Oldenburg cough.

"I must contact the Terran High Command", Oldenburg said. "They'll have to organize for a possible attack on our homelands".

Berserker was surprised to hear that the Val'bocc had joined the galactic conflict.

They had threatened to open fire at both Republic and CIS ships crossing their territorial borders last year at the battle of the Nova system.

"We'll look into the situation from our end", Shaak Ti said. "You worry about taking that planet".

"Yes, about that", Obi-wan said scratching the back of his head for a moment. "My men and I aren't gonna make it quick any time soon. We've broken the droids lines and forced them into a retreat but that still leaves seven clicks through snow covered mountain terrain".

"That will drastically slow down the invasion plan", general Hudson said.

Anakin glanced at the Terran. He thought he sounded too arrogant.

"That area is extremely easy to defend. Especially with Val'bocc warriors running around", Anakin stated in Obi-wan's defense.

He hadn't liked the tone the general had used.

Although Obi-wan hadn't felt himself that his position needed defending.

Oldenburg's wheels turned to counter this setback.

"If commander Tano quickly advances towards the town of Todd-City she can engage the enemy", Oldenburg said. "And turn their attention away in another direction as they throw their strategic reserves towards her mobile forces". He took a break to breath. "And now General Reagan, Hudson and Skywalker plus our two Paratrooper regiments in orbit will support General Kennedy in taking Halmmested and cutting off Separatist reinforcements for a third of the planet. General Dousk will assist general Kenobi and secure the objective".

"Sir", Ashoka said. "I only have half of my armor left. I'm not that mobile".

"I don't think we have much to spare", Hudson insisted.

Kai Dousk who'd been quiet the whole time finally spoke.

"I can spare speeders and a few AT-TE's", Kai said. "I'll have them meet you as you move out padawan Tano".

"Thank you master", Ashoka said smiling.

She knew AT-TEs was to slow but it was better than nothing.

"I don't know if Ashoka's convoy is big enough to break the droid reserve army", Anakin protested.

He thought it was too risky.

"I can to it master", Ashoka insured him.

"There are much to do", Obi-wan said. "Let's get going".

The holograms disappeared although Anakin wasn't done yet. He still had his protest to agree.

Berserker turned to Ashoka who stood next to Duke.

"Sir", he said. "The convoy's ready at any time".

"Let's get going then", Ashoka suggested to Berserker.

Duke didn't like clones. He didn't like t5hem taking away the option and job from the regular soldiers.

Ashoka had hoped for more than speeders and slow AT-TEs but she took what she got.

It wouldn't be easy to overpower a droid force with tens of thousands of infantry droids and five armored regiments attached.

She only had about 3 000 men and only one and a half regiment of A6 Juggernauts, one regiments of Swamp speeders and no Lightning's to speak of.

She had a regiment of Siege Tanks and a few dozen Goliath's left but not enough for a regiment.

With one regiment of AT-TEs from master Kai and four Companys of speeders shortly to arrive it made another one and almost a half regiment of armor.

Still the convoy moved swiftly towards Todd-City.

Within nine hours she arrived.

That gave her three hours to beat the seps army and still be on time.

She left the AT-TEs on a high position with the infantry dug in to protect them as the faster vehicles move around the battlefield.

Duke stood in the trench looking out over the hill in front of them.

They had heard the AT-TEs firing for some time now.

He saw how the droids came up over it.

"Ready to fire"! Duke barked. "We got incoming clankers"!

Machineguns, mortars and blasters was ready to fire.

They opened fire first as the droids was only seconds behind.

Duke fired over the trench edge at one droid after another.

A clone was hit in the head beside him.

Duke bent down and over him. He saw the still smoking hole through his helmet.

He'd seen him being hit in the head as he fell.

"Damn", Duke said standing up to fire again.

The droids were 200 meters from the trench and 500 from the AT-TEs.

The droids columns of tanks moved towards the front behind the main infantry body.

From the wooded area to their right they are suddenly attacked.

Speeders quickly leave the woods as they fire and tanks follow.

Ashoka had taken her armor and swung around hitting the exposed droid army's flank.

She leads from a speeder.

The droid armor is unable to react and tank after tank are destroyed by close range enemy fire.

Ashoka kept looking up towards the sky. Expecting the air support she was promised to be there.

She moved her wrist comm to her mouth.

"Ashoka to Berserker", she said into it.

"I'm here sir", Berserker replied.

"At my command pull our tanks back into the woods", Ashoka said.

"Retreat"? Berserker asked not liking the sound of that.

"That's an order commander"! Ashoka shouted over the explosion near her.

She knew that if she continued this to long her small force would get surrounded and whipped out.

But she had to do as much damage as she could not.

They might not get this change again.

She saw an explosion throw a clone off a speeder and into the air. She got into position quickly and caught him with the force.

"Eh", he said.

"You okay Lighter", Ashoka asked.

She turned not to crash into a tank.

"Something like… tha", Lighter replied slowly.

He felt dizzy and his head was hurting like hell.

Berserker sat in a Siege Tank torrent firing at passing droids and AATs.

"Oh crap", he said.

He got down and closed the hatch.

"Commander"! He shouted into the comm.

"I read Berserker. Calm down", Ashoka said.

"We got trouble sir", Berserker said.

"Yeah I know", Ashoka said. "Bombers".

She'd seen the CIS bombers swarm towards them.

"All units pull back", Ashoka ordered.

It was too late. The bombers closed in quickly and dropped their load over the Republic/Terran tanks.

Most was destroyed immediately or by the next wave seconds later. Hundreds of droids and dozens of AATs was also destroyed by their own bombardment.

"Captain"! A marine shouted at Duke. He stood ducked down beside him.

Duke looked at him.

"The AT-TEs main guns are overheating because of firing too much", the marine told him. "Enemy bombers are closing in towards them!

Before Duke could reply he heard a voice.

"The droids are 60 meters away"!

"Contact commander Tano"! Duke shouted. "Inform her about our situation".

"Yes sir"! The marine runs off.

He runs through the trench to a dug out communications station.

Its walls are higher and it's a bit further down.

"Trooper", he said. "Contact commander Tano immediately, Captains orders".

A clone turned to him.

"Sorry sir be we've already tried", he said. "The commander isn't responding".

"Are the clankers jamming us"? The marine asked.

"No sergeant", clone trooper Vash replied. "We contacted Commander Berserker and no one else can get in touch with the commander either"!

"I don't like the sound of that", the sergeant replied. "Try again"!

Vash shouted over the explosions and gunfire.

"Her comm link is fine sir but she's just not picking up"! Vash shouted. "The armored force got hit by enemy bombers full force"!

A marine hurried up to Duke.

"Sir Commander Berserker orders us to pull back"! He shouted.

"What about commander Tano"? Duke asked.

"Nobody knows where she is"! The marine replied.

"Give the order then"! Duke shouted back. "We'll retreat"!

Sida **18** av **18**


	2. Chapter 2 Battle continues

The Clone Wars

The Alssac Campaign

* * *

Duke found that all AT-TE firing activity had ceased.

They'd all been destroyed by droid bombers.

What remained of the convoy's armored fled to the west as the infantry would retreat to the south with a force of 100 soldiers.

Almost 450 injured was left behind. There was no time to bring them with. Duke didn't like retreating but staying was suicide.

Anakin followed a group of gunships that was gathered to evacuate the troops under Berserker's command.

He had nine armored vehicles and sixteen men left. He watch the sky as the gunships landed and other gunships picked up the tanks.

Anakin runs over to him.

"Commander"! Anakin said hurrying up to him.

"General Skywalker", Berserker said. "Good to see a friendly face sir".

"Where's Ashoka"? Anakin asked.

Berserker hesitated.

"Eh, I don't know sir", he replied.

"You left her behind"! Anakin outburst in anger.

"We had no choice sir. "It was chaos with droid bomber dropping bombs at will", Berserker ensured him. "We didn't now she wasn't with us until we were a bit from the battle zone".

Anakin sigh heavily and knew he'd regret this, in fact he did so already.

"Fine, get into the ship and… let's go", Anakin said.

Berserker saluted. "Let's go"!

He ordered the troops and the three marines inside.

* * *

Six hours later, three and half an hour after the 24 hour objective limit

Ashoka slowly begins open her eyes.

She sees a dark blue sky over her and feels the wind in her face.

Gathering force she sat up.

Ashoka heard someone call her name.

At least she thought she did.

Her tired eye looked around her and see clone trooper lighter by her side.

He had a bandage around his left arm and he wears no armor, only his blue uniform beneath.

"Sir are you alright"? Lighter asked. "You've been out for hours".

"Hours"? Ashoka asked.

She saw a marine kneeling beside Lighter.

"Yes commander", Lighter said. "Six hours to be exact".

Ashoka looked around. She saw they were somewhere in a forest.

Assumingly they were close to the battlefield.

"The battle"? Ashoka asked.

She had one of the worst headaches she's probably ever had.

It wasn't a good sign that Lighter hesitated.

"It was a devastating loss sir", the marine said. "Sorry. I'm sergeant Sevchenko by the way".

"Anakin was right", Ashoka mumbled just so Lighter and Sevchenko didn't hear.

He'd had reservations about the battle. Why didn't she listen to him? She should have.

If she'd listened to her master most of her men might be alive.

"Can we contacted anyone"? Ashoka asked.

"We got no long range comm radio", Sevchenko replied.

As Ashoka tried to stand up Lighter helped her.

The young jedi padawan was fearing the impact this defeat would have on the whole planetary invasion.

In fact it was worse than she feared. It had allowed the CIS to mobilize enough forces to at the very least prevent the Terran forces from advancing.

A stalemate slowly crawled over Alssac. Obi-wan, Reagan and Anakin still advanced but extremely slowly.

* * *

Jedi cruiser Nobility, two days away from Alssac

Jedi master Shaak Ti entered the bridge communications room.

A man in a grey uniform walked up to her.

This was the ship captain and he wasn't a clone.

"The communications link is set up general", captain Armethus said.

Shaak Ti nodded pleasantly and walked over to the hologram table.

A trooper pressed a few buttons.

The holographic images of Obi-wan, Yoda, Grand Admiral Oldenburg, Chancellor Palpatine, Fisto and Kai Dousk appeared.

Seconds later the holographic images of Anakin appeared with captain Duke.

Their holographic images flickered.

"S-Sorry about the-the transmission problem", Anakin said. "But-but the seps are t-trying to be ja-jamming our transmissions".

"At least you're here though", Obi-wan said. "For once".

"Hey", Anakin said feeling offended.

"Gentlemen", Shaak Ti interrupted. "Can we get to the point please", she suggested.

"The point then", Kai said. "I'm sorry to tell you Obi-wan that I lost half my men in the land setting on the other side of the Killjad mountains. The CIS positions was heavily defended with anti-air batteries".

"Either way you've given me time", Obi-wan said. "The snows the only thing slowing me down. And we are successfully disrupting the CIS 93rd Army's communication here".

"I am afraid my arrival will take longer than expected", Fisto said. "The CIS blockade at Jalma have dug their claws into the planet. I expect another four days until my fleet can break them and join you".

Grand Admiral Oldenburg cough.

Grand master Yoda looked at Shaak Ti.

"Master Lilliana, see not, I do", Yoda said.

"No master Yoda", Shaak Ti said. "Her padawan had a rather bad vision last night. They are still in her quarters talking about it, I believe".

"Vision you say", Yoda said.

"I actually sensed something wag last night", Anakin stated for the record. "Didn't make any sense out of it though".

Yoda had sensed something too last night. It surprised him that young Nayira had sensed it. But then again, she was strong with the force.

"Master Yoda"? Fisto asked. "Are you alright"?

He'd sensed that the grand master floated off for a moment.

Yoda looked up at Fisto.

"Of course", Yoda said. "Fine, I am".

"What is the senate's point of view of this invasion Chancellor"? Obi-wan asked.

Palpatine cleared his throat.

"They would prefer to end it quickly. So many resources on one planet doesn't look good", he said. "So many jedi".

"An important planet, to win the war, this is", Yoda said.

"Of course master Yoda", Palpatine said smiling. "This invasion still have my full support".

Fisto and obi-wan gave each other an untrusting look about what Palpatine says.

"Chancellor", Grand Admiral Oldenburg said. "We Will take Alssac. It's only a matter of how long it'll take".

"Yes but I'm afraid time is the problem for the senate", Palpatine said.

Oldenburg cough heavily for a moment.

"Are you alright admiral"? Obi-wan asked concerned.

Oldenburg nodded.

"I have devised a new offensive to take almost full control of the space around Alssac", Oldenburg said. "In six hours I'll launch the offensive".

Anakin was impressed about Oldenburg. He always had an offensive in his back pocket. He had noted that Oldenburg nether fought a defensive campaign. He nether allowed the enemy to go on the offensive. Unlike Anakin's improvised plans, Oldenburg's nether failed. And he nether used an improvised plan. He didn't sit back but fought the seps fleet in small skirmishes when he didn't fight a mayor battle.

At the same time he organized the entire ground campaign and every aspect of it.

Although Anakin was a bit worried about him. After all that cough didn't sound good.

The last thing they needed was the mastermind behind the invasion to get ill.

Oldenburg was supposed to have retired 23 years ago from the naval service.

* * *

Forest somewhere on Alssac

Ashoka, Lighter and Sevchenko walk around hoping to run into somebody.

The hours went by and Ashoka sat down on a rock.

Sevchenko was down beside her.

"You alright sir"? Sevchenko asked.

Ashoka gave a nodding smile.

"Just tired I guess", Ashoka said. "Don't worry Sevchenko"

She looked at him.

"Do you have a nick name that's more easily to say"? Ashoka asked.

Sevchenko grinned.

"Call me Sev sir", Sevchenko replied.

"I'll scout ahead", Lighter said walking off.

Ashoka nodded.

Sev leaned back against a tree.

"Isn't that armor a bit heavy to walk around in all day"? Ashoka asked.

"Not really sir", Sev said.

"Tell you what", Ashoka said. "Call me Ashoka".

"Eh, okay", Sev said.

Lighter returned.

"Commander, I spotted a sep tank just 70 meters away", Lighter said.

Ashoka stood up.

"If we take it we can call for help", she said cheerfully.

"But the seps gonna pick it up too", Sev said. "Right"?

"Possibly", Lighter said.

Ashoka shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on", she said. "Let's go take that tank".

She ignored that Sev said. This could be their only way back.

Ashoka grabbed her two lightsabers and was ready to jump towards the tank.

She saw four super battle droids standing by it.

As she did attack she jumped out and cut the tanks "pipe" off.

Sev fired his rifle and took out one droid.

The little jedi cut two ´droids in two.

The last super droid fired at her but she deflected the blaster fire.

Sev shot it from behind.

He and Lighter walked out towards the tank as Ashoka jumped down into it and slashed the last droids.

Lighter climbed up and into it as Ashoka climbed out.

"Nice", Sev said grinning.

Ashoka smiled back.

* * *

The Resolute in orbit

"Admiral we're getting a transmission from the planet", an officer said.

Yularen turned and walked to the officer.

"It's on a Separatist frequency", the officer said.

Yularen starred at him.

"What"? He replied. "This will be interesting. Put it through".

"This is admiral Yularen", he said. "To whom do I speak"?

"This is Lighter Admiral", Lighter said.

Yularen recognized the voice as a clone voice.

He and the officer glanced at each other in surprise.

"I'm here with commander Tano and we need pick up", Lighter said.

Yularen reacted to commander Tano.

"Help is on the way trooper. Sit tight", Yularen said.

"Yes sir", Lighter said.

"Get a gunship ready for takeoff twenty minutes ago", Yularen ordered.

"Our last gunships are heading to General Skywalker with reinforcements admiral", another officer said.

Yularen thought for a moment.

"Get me the Spirit", he said.

The Spirit was a Terran battleship nearby.

* * *

Moments later in the Spirit's hangar

Two dropships was getting ready for takeoff.

"Sir you can't", a marine told Duke. "You're injured".

"You wanna stop me", Duke said harshly. "Shoot me".

Three dozen marines was aboard the dropships.

He'd been injured in the rout from the battle outside Todd-city.

Now he had heard about Ashoka and was going to lead marines down.

"Ready for takeoff command", the pilot said as the back hatch closed.

"You have a go rescue One", a voice came back.

A fighter escort took off to escort them.

They only had four fighters but the CIS air force was close to none existent.

Quickly they swirled down at Ashoka's position.

The three happily watch the dropships land beside them.

Marines run out. Ashoka was happy to see Duke amongst them.

Marines secured the area around the three survivors.

"Sir"! Duke shouted. "Let's go boys get them inside"!

"I'm happy to see you made it Duke", Ashoka said.

She sat down on a bench inside.

The hatch closed.

"Same right back at you sir", Duke said.

He looked at Sev.

"You're a hard man to kill Sevchenko", Duke said.

"Thank you sir", Sev replied grinning.

"General Skywalker will be pleased to hear you're safe sir", Duke said.

A medic sat down by Ashoka. He looked at her wounds.

"It doesn't look serious sir", he said. "You'll be killin' seps soon again".

Ashoka smirked at that.

* * *

TRN Spirit's infirmary

(TRN-Terran Republican Navy)

Ashoka sat on a bed in the infirmary with Sevchenko sitting on the bed next to hers.

Sevchenko have no armor, only a black uniform.

Ashoka looked at his unshaved face and his grey eyes.

"Hey Sev", Ashoka said.

He looked to her.

"Yeah"? He replied.

"How long you've been a marine"? Ashoka asked.

Ashoka wanted to hit herself after asking such an insignificant question just like that.

It was quiet in the infirmary and it was a bit too quiet for her taste.

"Nine years", Sev said. "Give or take. "I've spent eight of them in war".

He gave a grin.

Ashoka didn't return it.

"I don't get how the Terran Republic can continuously fight god knows how many enemy races", Ashoka said.

"Over and over again", Sev added, still grinning. "Protoss, Zerg, Val'bocc, Phoenix, Herubian's and Nerubian's".

Sev shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't even heard of some of those species", Ashoka said.

"Like which"? Sev asked.

"The last two", Ashoka said.

"Ah", Sev said. "Nerubian's are kind of big bugs and Herubian's are their long sense cousins".

"Right", Ashoka said. "Big bugs".

Sev grinned.

"Sound's fun huh", he said.

"Right", Ashoka said.

Right now the young jedi was glad she hadn't been born within the Terran borders.

In those regions on space the powerful species always fought each other.

Constant warfare which lasted for decades.

The pure reputation of the Terran marines had turned the war for the Republican senate, restored hope.

These Terran women and men in the Marine Corps were veterans from conflicts back home.

Sev personally, like many others was tired on the bloodshed without an end.

Wishing for battle, spilling of enemy blood was left to the next unexperienced generation.

"By the way, how you know Duke"? Ashoka asked.

"We fought together and we're in the same battalion", Sev replied. "21st Heavy Assault Battalion".

"May I ask why you joined the Marine Corps Sev"? Ashoka asked suddenly.

Sev shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno", he replied. "Guess I wanted to serve".

"And what about Duke"? Ashoka asked smiling.

Sev hesitated. "I'm not one to say that", he said. "You should ask him".

Ashoka didn't understand.

"Why"? She asked. "Sev"?

"Ashoka"! Anakin shouted running into the infirmary.

Sev sigh. Saved by the Skywalker.

He stopped by her bed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright"? Anakin asked.

"I'm fine Anakin", Ashoka replied smiling.

Anakin sigh of relief.

"Did… did Berserker make it"? Ashoka asked.

Her master nodded which made her smile again.

"Commander Berserker is down fighting with the 501st. He leads a Terran-clone detachment of 600 men".

Anakin smiled and glanced at Sevchenko on the other bed.

"You gotta love these guys", Anakin said. "Injured or not there's no end to these marines".

"I know what you're going at", Ashoka said.

Sev grinned as he laid back on his bed.

* * *

Bridge of the Terran flagship the Spirit

Grand Admiral Oldenburg looked out over a map over Alssac.

He cough for a moment.

Suddenly he moved his hand to his heart as he felt an immense pain.

Oldenburg fell backwards to the cold metal floor.

"Grand Admiral"!

"Admiral"!

"Sir are you alright"?

"Admiral are you alright"!

Bridge crew and officers flocked around him.

"Get a medic"!

His young aid checked his pulse.

"I think it's his heart"! He said.

Anakin turned his head around when he heard a doctor shouting.

"What's going on"? Anakin asked.

A few medical personal run out of the infirmary.

"The Grand Admiral is having a heart attack", the doctor explained before running out through the door.

Ashoka gasped horrified.

Sev stood up in a microsecond.

Anakin followed the medical team without saying a word.

He'd spoken with him only minutes before seeing Ashoka.

When he got to the bridge an officer was attempting CPR.

Oldenburg was lying unmovable on the grey floor.

"Come on, come on", the officer said quietly. "Please, wake up".

"Move aside", the doctor barked. There were no time for niceties.

He sat beside him.

"What happened"? He asked the aid as he checked Oldenburg's pulse.

"He... he just", the aid stammered.

"He collapsed", the female officer in a black uniform said. "I tried CPR but".

She'd been the one preforming CPR as Anakin arrived.

The doctor took up a shot and put it in the Grand Admiral's neck.

"Get me the paddles", he barked.

A medical assistant get them to him immediately.

"Get the uniform open", the doctor said looking at the female officer.

She was in her 20s and had red short hair.

Immediately she opened the uniform and got out his bare chest.

"Clear"! Doctor Higgs barked.

The paddles touch Oldenburg's chest but nothing happened.

"Again"! Higgs said. "Charge Four hundred"!

Ashoka and Sev arrived on the bridge.

A few seconds went by.

"Clear"!

As nothing happened Higgs slowly put away the paddles.

He looked at the watch on his left arm.

"I'm calling it", he said. "Note 18:16 Mr Reed".

Admiral Anya Moonstone run into the bridge.

With one look she can tell what just happened.

She have black skin and black long hair.

Slowly Anya walked over.

The young red headed officer stood up. Her hands was shaking and tears pushed through her eyes.

Anya placed her hands on her shoulders.

The officer turned around and placed her head on Anya's chest and began crying heavy.

Ashoka glanced at Sev.

He starred chocked without moving.

Anya looked down at Oldenburg's lifeless body.

She moved her arms around the officer and hugged her softly.

Anya couldn't help but to wonder if the Terran Republic could survive without him.

He was the greatest military officer the Terran's had ever seen.

That's a point no one argued.

Surely their enemies will attack them soon as Oldenburg's death comes out.

Actually even those he defeated and stole victory from missed him.

Few men like him had ever lived.

Terran, Val'bocc, Protoss, Herubian, Phoenix and many other species would come together in a memorial in Grand Admiral Oldenburg's memory.

Anya turned to the communications officer.

"Get me Military Central Command", Anya ordered.

The officer nodded.

"Aye sir", he said.

* * *

Two hours later in the hangar

"Admiral"! Anakin shouted, rising his hand as Anya turn around.

He hurry up to her.

"Master Skywalker", Anya said shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you".

Anakin smiled.

"The honor of meeting a war hero like yourself is my honor", Anakin said. "I heard that you've been given command of the joint invasion force".

"You heard right general", Anya said. "However the senate apparently have their doubts. They are under the belief that your people should lead the whole thing".

"Eh… my people"? Anakin asked.

"The jedi order", Anya said harsh.

She didn't like the low trust the senate had given her. After all she was an extraordinary military commander in the words of the Terran Republic's military and civilian government figures.

"Oh", Anakin said. "I guess they're just afraid the invasion would fall apart after such an unfortunate"…, Anakin started.

"Don't tell me who Jonathan was", Anya said harsh. "I knew him".

She turned around and walked towards a dropship.

"I'm moving the lead ship to my flagship", Anya said as she walked away. "The Revenge is the new command ship in the joint fleet".

A few senior officer walked with her.

One was a commander named Shepheard.

He had black hair and a black beard.

"Admiral", he said. "CIS comm traffic states that there gonna have reinforcements here within twenty-four hours".

"Let's kick'em out before then huh", Anya replied.

From this point on the Republic-Terran relations would begin to fall.

The senate started replacing Terran commanders who commanded joint task forces.

* * *

Infirmary on the Spirit

Duke entered and saw Ashoka.

"Sir, he said walking up to her. "You haven't been released yet huh".

Ashoka grinned.

"Nah", she replied.

She looked up at him with a more serious look.

"You know", Ashoka said. "I spoke with Sev before".

"Yeah"? Duke said glancing over at the sleeping man in the bed next to hers.

"Can I ask you when you joined the Marine Corps"?

"Sure sir", Duke said. "Twelve years ago".

"May I ask why"? Ashoka asked.

Duke looked at her with hesitation. He'd prefer not to reply.

"You spoke to Sev huh", he said.

"He said I should ask you about it", Ashoka said. "It didn't sound like good news".

Duke sat down on her bed edge.

"I got to choose between serving and being hanged so I choose joining up", Duke said. "I…"

"I'm sorry I asked", Ashoka said.

"Yeah", Duke said. "Hope you don't lose too much respect and trust for me".

Ashoka felt insulted.

"Why would you think I would think any less of you in battle"? She asked looking insulted.

Young Ashoka already know that Terran criminals can chose to serve the Terran Republic.

As if choosing a new life style. To better themselves for the Terran people.

The Terran's was a people in constant war or close enough to it so they needed every man they could get.

Sida **10** av **10**


	3. Chapter 3 Coming to a close

The Clone Wars

The Alssac Campaign

* * *

One month later on Alssac

The night had fallen and Ashoka sat around a fire in a Republican camp.

With her was Kit Fisto, Anakin, Rex and Duke.

The Val'bocc had made their position recently clear. They declared that they had joined the CIS.

They had thrown huge ground and air forces into the battle of Alssac.

Berserker and Sev come up to them.

"Well", Anakin said. "Half the planet is ours at least".

"Almost a month behind plan", Obi-wan reminded him, again.

Anakin looked at him.

"Don't kill the mood", Anakin said.

"Commander", Sev greeted. "Sirs".

"Have a seat boys", Ashoka said smiling.

"Got some news for you", Sev said looking at Ashoka.

He gave the jedi a glance.

"General Kedrickus have been relieved of commanded", Sev said. "Jedi master Telbar was offered the post but declined it".

Fisto sigh.

"So who's in command of the 63rd Task Force"? Anakin asked.

"General Oxer", Sev said. "He's a politician from Coruscant".

"I still don't get it", Ashoka said sighing. "Why would Kedrickus be relived"?

"Look at it this way", Sev said. "The senate removed a Terran commander to replace him with a jedi. But the jedi believed the Terran commander was more experienced and declined the position".

"So another Republican commander is put in the open position", Fisto said. "Which makes Admiral Anya one of the last Terran leader of a Republic-Terran Task Force".

There were still a lot of Terran fleets and armies in the galaxy fighting without Republic support.

One Terran joint commander was Admiral Ray Bauer. He rescued four clone Legions from a CIS encirclement. Having the public on his side he stayed in command over both Republic and Terran forces.

"Talked with my brother back in the Outer territorial Colonies and he said the President called a Council meeting about the future position in the senate", Sev said. "Looks like there discussing leaving the Republic or even maybe switching sides and every other option available".

Obi-wan looked into the fire. The senate had begun treating the Terran Marine Corps as a secondary army, one without the ability to command itself and having no experience.

This was leading to hard feelings between clones and marines on Alssac and every other joint battlefield across the galaxy.

Still, the Marine's cared more for victory and securing their homes then who commanded them, for now.

There were worries about Admiral Anya. She'd been a part of a coup to overthrow the old United Terran Dominion years ago.

It was well known she had hard feelings towards the Republic, if not even hatred towards it.

In the Terran mind and amongst many living in the Republic the Terran's saved the Republic.

The Republic had taken several hard losses in the last few months before the Terran's joined the Republic and the war effort.

Even if it wasn't going that bad for the Republic the Terran Marine Corps turned the tide of war.

Ashoka leaned back lying down on the ground.

* * *

Orbit, the Nobility

Lilliana and Shaak Ti was in the mess hall of the cruiser.

Lilliana had white skin with pink long hair to her ass. Her body was slim and she was dressed in a pink clothing of some kind on her upper body. It didn't cover all of her arms but left half exposed and her mid-rift.

A green skirt just over her knees and a pair of green shoes stood for the rest of her clothes.

The young blue Twi'lek padawan Nayira was by Lilliana.

In a few hours they would land and assault the capital city on Alssac.

Dehovca-city was an old city with beautiful building that was thousands of years old. Obi-wan was closing in on the city with general Hudson and Reagan coming from the opposite direction. Reagan and Hudson commanded two armored Divisions and seven infantry Divisions. Obi-wan had three Legions with over 200 batteries of long range artillery.

In full Obi-wan, Hudson and Reagan had six squadrons of bombers and twelve squadrons of fighters in support.

The CIS had two bombers squadrons, one Vulture squadron and five Val'bocc fighter squadrons. The city have heavy anti-air batteries in place. First they must be destroyed before any airdrop could be done.

"I sense you are in doubt padawan", Shaak Ti said looking at Nayira.

Nayira looked up. She glanced at her master.

"I'm not sure I like the idea master", Nayira said looking over at Shaak Ti.

"We are not here to liberate these people", Shaak Ti said. "But to end the war".

"Yes master but I don't like the fact of bombing a city", Nayira said.

Lilliana looked to her.

"We are not bombing a city Nayira", she corrected. "We bomb the anti-air batteries to make our airdrop possible".

"I understand your feelings about possible civilian casualties", Shaak Ti said. Her voice was warmed. "We all share them".

Nayira looked at her. She did of course understand but she didn't have to like it.

"Casualties are expected in a warzone", Lilliana added.

* * *

Five hours later at the outskirts of Dehovca-city

"Cody", Obi-wan said. "Report".

Cody run over to the general.

They were on a hillside outside the city. They could see the tall buildings of Dehovca-city.

"The bombers have leveled the last anti-air battery general", Cody told him. "Our artillery are raining over the CIS positions. I believe we can send troops inside with a few hours".

"Very good Cody", Obi-wan said.

He watched the sky as he saw gunships transporting Lilliana's 704th Legion. Two extra Companies of parachute troops support them. They all look so harmless in the blue sky. Obi-wan had recently had word that Anakin and Fisto would engage the main Val'bocc force in one hour.

"Get ready"! The pilot shouted.

The red light lighted up the ship.

"Ready troopers", Lilliana said.

She stood closest to the doors with Nayira and commander Havoc behind her.

"Check your comm boys", Havoc ordered. "Ready the jetpacks"!

Nayira closed her eyes. She breathed calmly in and out.

She opened her eyes when Lilliana laid her white hand on her shoulder.

Nayira looked up.

"You'll be fine Nayira", Lilliana said smiling. "Just don't wonder off".

Nayira nodded.

The doors opened.

"Go go go"! Havoc barked.

Troopers jumped out and activated their jetpacks.

Nayira and Lilliana flew through the air without them, relying on the force and their own abilities.

They set off down past the hundreds of meters long skyscrapers.

Nayira landed on a street. She brought up her lightsaber without activating it.

Lilliana landed by her side.

It appeared the street was abandoned. Though Lilliana knew looks could be deceiving.

Troopers landed around them. Havoc jogged up to the two jedi.

Havoc didn't have much love for jedi. He'd nether had. He thought of them as peacekeepers and for warriors. Of course it could be said they were both. Havoc didn't like that the jedi was generals. He thought it should be left to the military to appoint generals. He had some respect for Lilliana and Nayira. Although Nayira was pretty low down on the respect list.

"Sir", Havoc said. He skipped the salute. "Orders sir".

"We'll continue this street down to the government citadel", Lilliana said. "It should be a few hundred meters".

"Yes general", Havoc said. "Let's go boys"!

Close to forty troopers followed down the street.

"Be on your guard", Lilliana said.

She thought it was too quiet. All too quiet.

From a building Val'bocc warriors exited. They screamed and waved with swords.

From the second floor Val'bocc riflemen fired at the troopers.

Lilliana pulled up her double sided blue lightsaber. She swung it to block blaster bolts.

Nayira activated her lightsaber and as Lilliana expected, charged right into the enemy.

She dodged a swords blow and cut through the legs of the figure. A painful scream filled the air. Her attempt to decapitate a Val'bocc warrior failed when she was blocked and attacked from behind. She volted up in the air and landed. The clones and Val'bocc exchanged fire. A rocket hit the second level and destroyed half.

Lilliana did in one move decapitate five enemy combatants.

Her troops was impressed but expected little else.

Havoc jumped aside and turned to fire. The Val'bocc received a bolt through the throat.

The commander heard a trooper scream as a sword entered his gut.

A Val'bocc was about to throw a grenade when Lilliana used the force to close his hand and sent him flying up into the buildings second floor.

The last firing ceased with that.

A trooper blocked a sword swung at him with his blaster. He fell to the ground during the struggle.

Another trooper shot the Val'bocc in the back.

He threw him off and stood up.

"Casualties Havoc"? Lilliana said looking at the troops.

"Not too bad", Havoc said. "Few injured and six dead".

Lilliana looked at havoc without saying anything.

"Let's keep going", Lilliana finally said.

She picked up her comm.

"Shaak Ti do you read"? Lilliana said.

"Indeed I do", Shaak Ti's voice replied. "What is your status"?

The group began to walk again.

"We met some Val'bocc but we are continuing to the Citadel", Lilliana said.

"Good", Shaak Ti said. "We on the other hand our bugged down at the moment".

"You need assistance"? Lilliana asked.

"No", Shaak Ti said. "It would take to long for you to get here. Besides sergeant Hannibal's platoon is on the way. You keep going".

"May the force be with you my friend", Lilliana said before ending the conversation.

She walked a bit faster to get up to Havoc's speed.

"No I doubt it", Havoc replied to the troopers next to him.

"Commander", Lilliana said.

"Yes"? Havoc replied. He spoke in a relaxed tone.

It made a few new fresh troopers unease. it sounded almost respectless.

"We are going to talk later commander", Lilliana said. Her voice was neutral.

"Alright", Havoc said. He didn't look forward to that. Suddenly Lilliana shocked him and the troopers around. Even Nayira was shocked for a second or two.

She took a step and made a dead stop right in front of Havoc.

He almost walked into her.

"Yes what"? Lilliana asked harshly.

The platoon stopped. All eyes was directed at Havoc and the jedi general.

Havoc saw right into Lilliana's eyes. She looked right into his with narrowed eyes.

"Yes", Havoc said. "Sir".

For a moment she said nor did nothing. Havoc was glad over his helmet. He couldn't looked her into the eyes if she would have seen his. He wanted to look away or walking around her.

He didn't for obvious reasons.

Lilliana turned around and started walking.

Nayira and the troops followed. Havoc was almost last in the platoon now.

It was absolutely quiet. Not a sound was heard. No one dared to speak.

* * *

Lilliana looked around a corner. She saw the square and beyond it the Citadel. A large white building. At least three hundred meters high. Maybe even more. Statues lined up before the square and the Citadel entrance. They were ten meters tall. The statues went 800 years back. Of the first ruler of the Alssac peoples ninth dynasty and to present time. Every elected Minister of State.

Lilliana saw a hell of a lot of droids guarding the square. Barricades had been built around for the droids.

"We're not going to be able to break through them alone", Nayira said.

"We'll have to call for more troops", Lilliana said. "We're south of the square and if the 4th and 17th platoons attack from the east we can quickly surround the droids and take the position".

"General", Havoc said walking up to her and Nayira. "The 2nd, 8th and 22nd platoons are east of the square and the 34th is just north of the Citadel. In half an hour we could attack from all directions".

"Give the order to the platoons", Lilliana order.

Lilliana ended the holographic display of the Citadel and the square. The holographic figures of the platoon commanders disappeared.

"Well then", Nayira said. "I guess we're ready".

"Come on Nayira", Lilliana said jumping up and climbing the tall skyscraper.

Havoc looked on as both climbed higher up. He knew this was the time for him to step up. If the general would trust him to stay professional, to follow protocol and obey in the future he had to get this right and by the record.

"Alright brothers", Havoc said. "Lock and load".

The troopers readied their weapons.

"Harpoon and Decker, you're up", Havoc ordered.

Both clones stepped into sight of the droids and targeted them with the rocket launchers.

Two rockets flied off and destroyed two barricades. One of them held two mounted machineguns. One and a half dozen droids was destroyed in the process.

"Let's get them"! Havoc shouted.

The troopers run out into the square. Simultaneously the other clone platoons charged into the fray.

Nayira and Lilliana jumped from the skyscrapers side and into the middle of the square with lightsabers blazing.

From a political standpoint it had been decided that the twelve thousands year old Citadel could not risk being damaged by the Republic bombardment of Dehovca-city. The Citadel symbolized the history of the Alssac people.

The two jedi swung around their lightsabers, slashing the droids to pieces.

Havoc took cover behind a barricade.

He stood up and fired. The droids head fell off and it fell to the ground.

Troopers with jetpacks flied over the square, firing down at the droids.

Lilliana forced open the large Citadel doors.

Troopers swarmed inside securing the main hall.

Lilliana volted forward. She took down on a wall and jumped into a group of droids.

With two swings by her double lightsaber she slashed all six droids.

The jedi nether knew how lucky they had been until they entered the main chamber in the Citadel. It appeared that the Republic-Terran air forces succeeded in preventing the Prime Minister of Alssac to leave. Prime Minister Ola Fogtah was a highly respected member of the CIS parliament.

The battle of Alssac was the first Republic victory in a series of battles in the sector and surrounding sectors.

Sida **6** av **6**


	4. Chapter 4 Coup

Birth of the Terran Republic

This takes part several years back before the Separatist-Republic war.

* * *

This story happened before my Clone Wars Alssac Campaign story.

The United Terran Domain (UTD) steps out of almost 40 years of huge unemployment's and inflation.

The government the Terran Council (Terran Council) with 151 ministers, a speaker and two chairmen have been unable to prevent it.

Not even the UTDs president George Callen sense nine years back have been able to do anything significant.

Same could be said about his predecessors.

The UTD are a kind of coalition of 30 human populated planets which was formed in the beginning of the 22nd century.

Capital world: Terra

Location of Terran Council chamber: Prague/Former capital of the Czech Republic

Alfred Goring turned it around five years ago when he took office as a minister on the UTD Council.

He became extremely well liked amongst the UTDs people when he gave 14 million people work.

It wasn't that hard for him. He was able to get the UTD Council to expand the military.

But he grown troubled and annoyed by how slow the wheels of democracy turn.

Or was it Grand Admiral Oldenburg that convinced him?

Maybe that's one of the reasons he was rather easily convinced.

* * *

The Coup

That plan is simple.

There are no meeting for the Terran Council for three days.

14:00 Assassinate ministers in Prague and the president.

14:30 expose assassination plot and declare operation Washington in effect.

Field Marshal Thomas Denning mobilizes the Reserve Army take control over Prague to protect the government and arrest loyal UTD military and civilian leaders.

14:45 Admiral Anya Moonstone leads a unit to take the Military Central Command.

14.45 Minister Zara Cotton cuts the communication for the military by disabling the military satellite network around Earth.

14:45 The Council Guard's barracks is occupied and the Council Guard arrested by the unknowing Reserve Army.

18:00 Emil Preston takes the President seat with a new government without a UTD Council.

* * *

Taking Prague is everything that anyone needs to do in a coup at this point in time.

The entire Terran military takes orders from the military Central Command there.

The UTD worlds should simply fall inline thinking a coup was prevented.

Everyone would think the Council Guard staged the coup and was therefore disassembled completely.

But is any of this to work the popular president 58 year old George Callen has to die.

Field Marshal Thomas Denning is the leader of the reserve Army and after the coup the leader of the military.

Operation Washington is a military operation for the reserve army to protect the government and close down Prague.

Streets of Prague 14:43.

This far the coup's gone as planned.

Four hovering armoured troop transports move through the streets on the inner city.

The vehicle is called Rhino T3

There designation is Bravo Squad.

It hasn't been long sense Field Marshal Thomas Denning gave the Reserve Army orders to initiate Operation Washington.

Prague is being sealed off and the citizens wonder what's going on.

As eight Rhino T3s land outside the main Council Guard barracks the back hatches open and soldiers in green military uniforms with rifles hurry out.

They hurry towards the large doors of the large grey building.

From the front of one a higher officer steps out.

He carries a pistol on the belt.

Colonel Jack Cicero is 42 years old.

He is a fateful officer of the UP military.

They are responding to an attempted coup by the Council Guard (CG)

He and a few other officers he commands walk towards the entrance.

He stops by a CG general with a briefcase 17 meters from the Rhino T3s.

"I demand to know what's going on here", the older grey haired man said demandingly.

Two soldiers stand by the general about to arrest him and bring him onto an empty Rhino T3 for transport.

"On the orders of Field Marshal Denning you are under arrest general Greyson for crimes against the Government and the Terran people", Jack informed him and simply walked past him without giving him a second look.

Several CG officers was pushed away with rifles but the higher commanders like general Greyson was treated with slightly more respect.

A soldier took general Greyson's briefcase and the old general walked towards the Rhino T3.

* * *

14:55 Military Central Command (MCC).

Admiral Anya Moonstone stands inside the computer central.

The former crew of the MCC have been replaced by men and women loyal to the coup.

Anya have a ponytail of long black and thick hair. Her skin was black.

Her eyes are brown and she wears a black uniform. It's the standard for the UP military.

It's a lot of motion going on inside the computer central.

"Sir", a man said stopping by her right side.

"Yes Sergeant"? Anya asked.

"Sir we can confirm that the military Communications network is down planet wide", the sergeant stated.

"Still going like planned", Anya said with a smile of some relief.

Minister Alfred Goring entered the room with two other politicians behind him.

Anya turned to them.

"Ministers Goring, Tyler and Stark", she said smiling still.

"General", Stark said in his cold voice. "What's the status"?

"Going as planned", Anya said.

"Fantastic"! Alfred said enthusiastically.

He was however still reserved about the bloodshed.

He had seen several bodies before getting to the computer center. Both coup men and those who served in this facility.

"Admiral", a man said.

Anya looked in his direction.

"The minister governing the planet Ithad are with us", he said.

"As is the admiral of the 5th fleet", a female officer told her.

"General Carlson are still persuading the 16th Fleet commander", a third officer said.

Anya turned to her left to see a young 18 year old saluting her.

"Private Wenk"? Anya said not sure about her name.

"Yes sir", the young private said in an enthusiastically voice. "If I may say, it an honor working with you".

Anya smiled warmly.

Wenk gave Anya a report.

Anya looked at it and back to Wenk.

"The Riga system are onboard sir", Wenk said.

Anya nodded and returned the report.

Wenk left her.

* * *

15:00 Council Guard Meeting Hall

Colonel Jack entered them with his troops with him.

Three ministers are inside. They are three of the most powerful in the CG.

"Colonel Cicero", Ray Ford said.

"You're under arrest", Jack said as his men walked forward.

"I thought you'd say so", Ford said scratching his brown beard.

Suddenly a screen activated. On it was a man everyone recognized.

"Colonel Jack Cicero", the 60 year old George Callen said. "Do you recognize me"?

The troops stopped.

"Y-yes sir", Jack said saluting. "I d-don't understand".

"You are being used colonel", president Callen said. "And I order you to return order to the streets of Prague by capturing those traitors behind this coup".

Jack saluted as did his troops.

With a gesture from jack his troops hurried out of the room.

Jack hated being used. He was deeply pissed.

15:20 Military Central Command.

In the Computer Central a man in a black uniform with many starts and medals on it found himself.

He had grey hair but was almost bold. The man had been the master mind behind the coup.

Planning it for three years.

Grand Admiral Jonathan Oldenburg was 116 years old.

The oldest person on record was a female on a colony twelve years ago. She became 132.

Mostly people became between 110-125 years old.

Grand Admiral Oldenburg was born in the old nation state of Germany.

He coughed.

Although Emil Preston will be President he himself will rule from the higher position of High Commander.

It hasn't been used for 30 years.

In case of chaos and war the Terran Council can declare someone High Commander which gives him authority to overrule the president and Terran Council in the best interest of protecting the United Terran Domain.

Oldenburg's name was all the coup needed to draw many of its supporters from the military and civilian authority.

Of course Oldenburg had to have civilians in the new government not to arise suspicions of his dictatorship.

In a few years people will be thinking little about the former civilian government.

After all an attempted coup and the killing of the president and top ministers by their Council Guard forces gives him a reason to take the title of High Commander.

Oldenburg cough.

"Sir a transmission is coming in", Wenk said.

"Put it through", Anya said.

A picture of general Greyson of the Council Guard appeared on the screen.

"It all over", he said. "The reserve army arresting all members of your coup and will storm your building in minutes".

Anya starred at the screen and to Oldenburg.

The three ministers waited for someone to say something and prove the general wrong.

At this moment the traitors in the Earth defense fleet was arrested before they could completely take command.

Minister Zara Cotton had been arrested and the military communications network reestablished.

Greyson broke the transmission.

"Sir", an officer said. "All our communication have been cut".

"Minister Cotton must have been arrested with her troops", Anya said.

Oldenburg sat down in a chair.

He looked into the wall for several minutes as chaos broke out around him.

"Evacuate immediately", Alfred ordered.

Personal left the computer central quickly. Both to surrender and try to get away.

Anya looked at Oldenburg.

"Sir"? She asked him. "What do we do"?

The Grand Admiral let out another cough.

He stood up and looked at her.

"Give me your pistol Anya", Oldenburg said.

Anya hesitated but gave it to him.

Minister Tyler smiled as he saw Oldenburg would fight to keep the coup alive.

Oldenburg walk in the other direction as Tyler, Alfred and Stark left the room.

Anya looked sadly after her commanding officer who was supposed to bring forth a new era in history.

He walked into an office as Anya left the room.

Before she closed the door as the last man out she heard a gunshot.

She jumped in horror.

No need to wonder about what that was.

The bullet had hit the wall.

He wasn't going to be paraded like a coward and dishonored.

As a Grand Admiral for 70 years he would die as a hero trying to save the Terran people from itself.

No one had ever be promoted to Grand Admiral as fast as him.

He had been involved in over 40 military naval campaigns in his career.

Furthermore he had led 38 of them personally with extremely successful results.

In all sense he was a war hero.

He had nether lost a battle.

Although the bullet hit the wall Oldenburg still held the gun to his head again.

He couldn't bring himself to take his life. Not because he was too much of a coward but because he was unsure it was all really over.

The Grand Admiral's military career might very well save him in a civilian government.

He was sure he would be trialed in a civilian court which gave him a chance of escaping to fight another day with his career intact as well, but the last part might be wishful thinking.

It was a dangerous decision, or hope that the wheels of the democracy he was trying to overthrow would save him from life in prison and execution.

Finally he put the gun down.

Only seconds later he could hear the sound of shouting and running soldiers.

The door to the computer central opened. He saw it through the glass between the office and the computer central.

Oldenburg stood up and met four soldiers in the hallway there he turned over the gun and was honorably being escorted outside.

The soldiers was shocked over arresting **Grand Admiral** Oldenburg.

He and many arrested officers saved the United Terran Domain from a military collapse and destruction as a people at the hands of the alien race known as the Sanpi four years ago.

They were extremely advanced but he ambushed the crushed them, thereby ending the war. In the Telecore campaign.

Colonel Jack stood outside talking with two Lt. Colonels.

He turned his eyes towards the entrance to the Terran Military Central Command.

He recognized Minister Alfred Goring.

But also Admiral Anya Moonstone, the war hero and Grand Admiral Jonathan Oldenburg.

The minister who reinforced the army, the Great War hero who made over 70 years of military Terran history and the famous general from campaigns such as the Hiromisha asteroid colonial campaign. Let's not forget the battle of the Riga system.

She had been the first admiral at the age of 21. Her war score spoke for itself.

Anya could see the soldiers and many of them doubted if this was right.

Could she be a traitor? Or was she and Grand Admiral Oldenburg on the right side and they were on the wrong?

The questions didn't help answering itself then seven other war heroes was arrested the same day or the next.

A total of twelve vice admirals and admirals was arrested, 24 generals or higher ranked army officers

One of them was Field Marshal Thomas Denning's with 40 years in the Terran Army.

Four planetary governors was arrested too.

17 000 soldiers was arrested. 11 000 will not face charges of treason between two to six months later.

Sida **5** av **5**


	5. Chapter 5 Trial

Birth of the Terran Republic

Trial

* * *

17:00 Civilian Federal Agency Headquarters nine months later.

The trial for the leaders of the coup is coming to a close.

Grand Admiral Oldenburg sit beside Field Marshal Denning, Anya, Minister Stark, Cotton and Alfred Goring.

The attorney take his seat as the prosecutor stands up.

The prosecutor is a fat, bold man in his early 50s.

He wears a grey expensive suit.

"Sir Oldenburg", he said looking at the old man.

Oldenburg cough before looking at the man with tired eyes.

Prison life hasn't been good for his health.

"As we already have stated you did in fact lead the attempted"… he was careful to pick the right word. "Change of government".

"Is there a question"? Oldenburg asked. "I am not as young as I once was".

The prosecutor John Hamilton smiled slightly.

"Why would a war hero of your… age want to be a dictator"? Hamilton asked.

"Objection"! The Attorney said. "The question is vague".

"Overruled", the judge decided. "His view are important in this trial".

Hamilton turned to Oldenburg again.

"The United Terran Domain is ruled by a weak government", Oldenburg said. "I tried to save the United Terran Domain".

The attorney sigh. He might just as well have pleaded guilty then the trials began two months ago.

But he was tiered and so the prosecutor pushed the old man extra.

Oldenburg cough heavily. From what the attorney Bell Archer could tell he didn't realize he confessed to launching a coup to gain dictatorial power.

Not that it mattered much this close to the trials end.

"No further questions my lord", Hamilton said.

The judge looked at the defense attorney.

"Would you like to add something to your earlier statement"? He asked.

"No my lord", Archer said. "I have nothing to add".

He had already made his point.

"The jury will discuss the subject", the judge said.

Everyone left the chamber and returned a few hours later.

* * *

Media cameras was present as they had been through the whole trial.

"Judgment have been laid", the judge said. "Justice will be served".

A Civilian Federal Agency official read a statement.

"Minister Zara Cotton", he read. "You've been convicted of treason and sentenced to 20 years in prison on the Elvador Five labor colony".

Zara put her head in her hands and let them fall to the desk in front of her.

"Minister Harral Stark", the official continued. "You've been convicted of conspiracy and treason and will be sentenced to death by hanging".

Anya looked in shock over at Stark.

He didn't move a face muscle.

She didn't understand why he was sentenced to death at first but to Oldenburg it made sense.

Stark had always been one to speak against the elected government.

The government had made sure to rig parts of the trial.

"Minister Alfred Goring", the official said. "You've been convicted of treason and will be sentenced to 20 years in the Elvador Five labor colony".

The civilians listening in the chambers back protested over the sentences.

There had been a campaign ongoing to free the accused military servicemen.

"Field Marshal Thomas Denning you are sentenced to ten years in prison in the new Tower of London", the man continued. "Admiral Anya Moonstone"…

Anya closed her eyes for a moment. She was afraid of hearing the sentence.

"…You are convicted of conspiracy to commit murder and dereliction of duty", the man continued in her surprise.

She was taken completely off guard. She expected to be charged with treason.

"You are sentenced to ten years in prison but can be realized for good behavior after eight".

Anya wanted to stand up and cheer but stopped herself.

"Grand Admiral Jonathan Oldenburg. You are found guilty of treason, conspiracy to overthrow the elected body of the Terran government, conspiracy to commit murder and genocide".

The background viewers and those who looked on from back home protested over that Oldenburg was found guilty.

They couldn't believe that the greatest war hero of all time was found guilty.

People was outraged by Anya's guilt too. She had come from a colony and become a military strategic master mind.

Anya had gotten the easiest sentence.

"Grand Admiral you are sentenced to spend the rest of your miserable life in military prison", the official finished.

Anya could hear shouting.

"Their War heroes"!

"Let them go"!

She was shocked over the reaction of the masses.

Anya got a lighter sentence because it was believed she wasn't much more than a loyal officer following orders.

Many junior officers got off with that conclusion.

In some cases it was true, but not in her case.

Back in their cells awaiting transfer Anya's mind went through the trial.

Her achievements in the Terran military played up before her.

/

Hiromisha asteroid colonial campaign

Battle of the Riga System

Battle of New England

Siege of New Charlestown

Nagasaki Space battle

The Mendalor homeworld campaign

And the newest from a few years ago the Telecore campaign

/

The attorney Archer enters her cell.

Anya looked at him.

She was wearing her uniform during the trial but now she wears a yellow prison uniform.

"I have some good news", Archer said.

"Yeah"? Anya said finding it unlikely.

"Do you remember then I told you about the masses wanting you and the other military officers released"?

She didn't say anything but looked at him waiting for the point.

"Anyway", Archer continued. "The politicians talk about cleaning house within the military and it's reached the public's ears".

"I take it people aren't too happy about that", Anya said smiling.

"You got that right", Archer said sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Is it true their cutting the military funding with 30 %"? Anya asked.

Archer nodded.

He was dressed in a black suit. He had combed white hair and was in his early 30s.

"45 %", he corrected her.

A man lowered the force field around Anya's cell before she could reply.

"You have another visitor", the guard said.

"That's my cue to leave", Archer said giving Anya a smile. "They are transferring you in three hours. I wish you luck".

He walked out as Anya didn't say a word. She didn't like him very much.

Not only was he a civilian but also supporter of the elected government.

A man in a black naval uniform entered the cell.

"Sir", he said smiling as the guard left and turned on the force field.

"Shepheard", Anya said in a happy surprise.

Lt. Commander Jack Shepheard was a senior officer under her command.

He wasn't a part of the coup.

She'd asked him but he declined but nether said anything about it.

The Lt. Commander didn't mind a change of government to a more efficient one.

"You look pretty good considering the circumstance sir", Shepheard said.

"Lire", Anya said smiling.

Anya was still sure why he would visit her.

What she didn't know was that the military wasn't a big fan of the government sense the trials started.

Most thought the fact that they're war heroes would free them with honor and maybe they'd get exiled at most.

After all they tried to save the Terran people and reinforce the military funding and support.

Shepheard leaned down to her.

"It's not over sir", Shepheard whispered.

Anya glanced at him with a suspicious look.

Shepheard saluted and left.

Sida **3** av **3**


	6. Chapter 6 Rise of the TR

Birth of the Terran Republic

Mercy

* * *

Three years later

On the bridge of a battleship a tall figure in grey armor with claws on his hands stand starring out from the viewer.

His skull reminds partly of the creatures from the alien movie franchise. The alien's body is muscular shaped.

The bridge is dark and other aliens of the same race move around.

He looked at a creature beside him.

He spoke in a dark and heavy voice.

"Tell Drago to move into the Sathra system", the creature said.

"Yes admiral", the other creature said in a just as dark voice.

The admiral goes by the name Draco. He's an admiral in the Phoenix Imperial fleet.

Outside the ships viewer is a battlefield with debris from over 200 Terran ships.

They had been the 9th and 13th Fleets not too long ago. Just one loss amongst many under the four months of war.

The greatest loss for the Phoenix had been when their main fuel supply station was destroyed in an accident.

That had been fixed now but they were two months late in their plans of conquering the United Terran Domain.

One would think the Terran Military would have organized a successful counterattack during this time but yet they haven't.

Most experienced military commander was in prison because of the UTDs actions to clean house in the Terran Military establishment.

The UTD had gone down in a coup and a new Terran Republic was declared.

It had looked civilian but it was supported by the military.

President Emma Cole was a Terran navy veteran from the last war six-seven years ago against the Sanpi.

She had ordered the military prisoners from the coup three years ago released.

A guard entered Anya's cell.

She's in a prison outside New York.

Anya throws a look at the guard. He carries something.

"You're being realized", he told her.

Anya starred at him.

"What"? She asked.

He placed her old navy uniform on the bed.

"It's no joke admiral", he guaranteed.

He walked out but left the force field down.

She quickly changed and looked outside.

Lt. Commander Shepheard stood waiting for her.

"Sir", he saluted. "Great to be free right"?

Anya smirked. "You bet. But why"?

"The Terran Republic needs your expertise to stop the enemy and save the Terran Republic", Shepheard stated. "And the new president Emma Cole served under you in the Telecore campaign and the Mendalor homeworld campaign before that".

"So", Anya said. "The Phoenix war isn't goin' so well huh", she grinned. "I'm glad".

Shepheard grinned back.

"You always did have a strange view sir", he said.

Unfortunately for the Terran Republic Grand Admiral Oldenburg was old, tired and unwell.

He was suffering from old age and his three years in prison. He might not be able to lead a fleet.

Field Marshal Thomas Denning died of a heart attack three months ago.

* * *

06:00 Eight days later in the 32nd Fleet.

Grand Admiral Oldenburg are in the ships infirmary. The doctors are trying to figure out why he is so tired. Soon he will leave with a diplomatic delegation for Coruscant.

He can't lead the 32nd fleet because he barely can stand.

Although he is the head of the 32nd navy admiral Anya Moonstone leads it.

Grand Admiral Oldenburg's reputation is needed to bring the Terran fighting moral up.

Anya entered the briefing room.

Two dozen of the senior and officer under her command stand in attention.

"At ease boys and girls", Anya said. "Let's begin shall we"?

Shepheard pressed a button on a computer and a holographic map over the Sathra system appeared.

"We're nine hours away from the Sathra system", Anya said. "We're on our way there to engage the Phoenix navy. They attacked the region two days ago and our marines on the ground are holding their ground for now".

"What are your plan sir"? Shepheard said.

Anya glanced around the room.

"We're first of all dropping out of hyperspace right on top of them and with them taken off guard our bombers will devastate the heavy battleships", Anya explained. "Then we're gonna clear out the light cruisers and frigates. Those long range cruiser are no match in close quarters".

She looked around again on the quiet officers.

"Questions anyone"? Anya asked.

"One sir", Lt. Commander Lisa Reed said. "What about the Grand Admiral"?

"He have leave for diplomatic talks with the Galactic Republic", Anya entrusted them.

* * *

One hour later

To the shocked Phoenix navy the Terran navy left hyperspace right in front of their own fleet.

"Admiral Draco"!

"I have eyes", Draco said harshly. "Launch fighters"!

Being a Phoenix he did was they were known for. Getting angry.

"Open fire"! He demanded.

"Should we not pull back admiral"?

"Nether"! Draco ordered.

The Terran bomber squadrons swiftly devastated the enemy main ships. Their raids left many ships dead in space. As the Terran's fired the first salvo they had the advantage. Anya sat on her bridge, watching the Phoenix main fleet burn, piece by piece.

As the Phoenix ships opened their hangars up let the fighters out, the Terran ships fired straight in.

"Take us closer to the flagship", Anya ordered.

"Aye sir".

The Terran flagship laid by the side of the Phoenix flagship as both fired in close rang.

"Taking heavy damage admiral"!

"Shouldn't we pull back"? Shepheard suggested.

"No", Anya said flatly. "Power to the shields".

Three squadrons of bombers swooped in over the front of the Phoenix ship. They didn't drop any bombs though. They continued up towards the bridge.

"Admiral", a dark voice said. "They're going for the bridge"!

"Shot them down", Draco commanded.

He watched at one of the bombers was hit and crashed into his shield.

"We can't"… one began to say.

The first squadron dropped their bombs on the bridge. It shook heavily.

"Report"! Draco barked angrily.

He was filled with rage over the Terran's. How dared they attack him, him!

"Ready for impact"!

The next squadron opened their bomb hatches.

The impact cracked the bridge wide open.

The flagship of the enemy fleet, and its commander had in seconds been taken out.

The Phoenix ships fled in all directions, hoping to escape the Terran slaughter.

"Follow them", Anya ordered. She smiled pleasantly. Within minutes she had crushed the Phoenix threat to her people. The same threat that managed to force the former Terran government out of office. She was sure that the Terran Republic was only the beginning of her people's glory. A new age was arou8dn the corner.

Sida **3** av **3**


	7. Chapter 7 Guerilla Warfare

Clone Wars Guerilla Warfare

* * *

The battle cry filled the cold morning air. The jungle broke up and Nayira found herself and the dozen clones with her surrounded by Val'bocc guerilla. Nayira activated her green lightsaber and deflected bolts of blaster fire.

Nayira charged two Val'bocc heading her way. Their battle cry was a frightening thing to hear and as in a frenzy they charged the clones with swords swinging. Nayira blocked the first blow from the closest Val'bocc and turned around and decapitated the other.

She jumped backwards and stood back to back with sergeant Hannibal.

He fired in the opposite direction.

His blaster rifle targeted Val'bocc after Val'bocc charging him.

Nayira's lightsaber went through the chest of a guerilla fighter.

It is four months after the victorious but costly battle at Alssac.

For three months the homeworld of the Val'bocc had been divided into two factions.

The northern continent homed the North Federation (NF), a nationalistic pro CIS government. Although the war was over for them they wanted to rejoin. The southern side of the planet was controlled by the South Democratic Republic (SDR). They was a member of the Republic and had full Republic military support. From the Val'bocc colonies most was under Terran Republican military control for the time being. Two was self-governed worlds. Both was members of the Republic.

For two months the North Federation have been supporting a Guerilla force in the South Democratic Republic. The Val'bocc homeworld was a planet consisting mostly of jungle terrain.

The SDR was unable to stop the guerilla so a Republic taskforce was sent in to quell them. Able to stop them but not to crush them, huge numbers of Republican troops and armor swarmed into SDR territory. Obi-wan Kenobi led the Republic forces in Valboa. Valboa is the planets name.

A gunship took down at a Republic airfield. The doors opened and Nayira and a few clones exited. Commander Berserker come up to meet them.

"Commander Nayira", he saluted.

"Berserker", Nayira smiled. "Thanks for the support".

"No trouble sir", Berserker replied. "Always fun to bomb the guerilla".

"Anything new"? Nayira asked walking by him.

Berserker continued walking on her side.

"No commander", Berserker replied her. "General Kenobi just left to meet Councilor Seva".

Councilor Seva was the democratically elected leader of the SDR.

Nayira had met him twice and found that he was too much of a politician for her liking.

Councilor Seva was a politician and she had nether really like politicians. Too sneaky, and always with a hidden agenda. Acutely she preferred the North Federation leader. It was the son of the former ruler whom was deposed by the Terran Marine Corps. Emperor Liamos was a young twelve year old boy.

Nayira had spent two months in this hell hole. She'd tracked Val'bocc guerrilla bases in the jungle. She had been ambushed more times then she could count.

Finally the Republic strategy had made a dramatic change.

Instead of attacking guerilla positions with overwhelming airpower the Republic would establish outposts and sensor stations in the thick jungle.

Mostly they left a battlefield at night by gunship and the guerilla retook the area. All guerilla activate was in the jungles. The snowy mountains was left alone. Half the planet wad made up by a huge ocean.

* * *

Valboa orbit, the Pale squadron

The Pale squadron moved with ease with the supply ships. The supply ships carried food supplies to the SDR. Ten supply ships closed in on the planet with two dozen fighters from the Pale squadron around them.

Lieutenant Zetron flew one of the fighters. It was his ninth tour escorting a supply convoy to Valboa. Usual it was a boring mission but he sometimes hoped for some guerilla action.

The sensors started picking up incoming fighters from the large asteroid field.

"Stand to attention boys", Zetron said in the comlink. "I got contacts by the asteroid field".

"Affirmative", Raider stated. "Fourteen Val'bocc Alberth class fighters and five Holgan class bombers".

"Intercept the bombers Pale 3, 7, 4 and 12", Zetron ordered. "The rest with me and engage the fighter. Protect the supply ships".

Zetron was an experienced fighter pilot. He was calm and relaxed.

He contacted the captain of the lead supply ship.

"Commander adjust your course to 461.48", Zetron said.

"Understood", come back over the comlink.

The supply ships slightly moved away from the Val'bocc guerilla squadron.

"Should we contact the surface for assistance Pale 1"? Chopper asked.

"That's a negative Pale 12", Zetron replied calm. "I think we got this", he smirked.

The fighters began firing.

The guerilla fighters was enraged by the Republic squadron's strong wall between them and the supply ships. The guerilla fighter formation broke up and the Pale squadron started picking off the bombers. The bombers was expansive and especially for a guerilla army. Any destroyed bombers or fighters was a loss it would take time to replace.

Raider picked off a bomber and swung around a ring around another one.

"Hey Pale 2 you got one on your tail", Raider said.

"Yeah tell me about it"! Joker replied. "I could use some help".

"Standby Joker", Chopper said. "I'm coming to you".

Chopper flew behind the Alberth fighter trying to get a lock on it.

He fired his blasters but only slightly damaged the right wing of the Alberth.

"Come on man"! Joker said into the comlink.

"Relax", Chopper said annoyed. "I'm concentrating".

Zetron took out a fighter. His missile blow it into oblivion.

When he quickly turned around he saw Raider taking a wing off a fighter. It drifted slowly without control.

"We'll have our boys pick him up later", Zetron said.

"Lieutenant", Joker said. "The cowards are retreating"!

He laugh. "Damn cowards"!

The guerilla pulled back to the asteroid field to hide again. They had at least one base somewhere hidden inside.

"Alright", Zetron decided. "Pull back to the convoy and regroup".

He had lost only one pilot. Pale 4 was hit by a missile right in the cockpit.

To this four guerilla bombers and three fighter was destroyed, a fourth fighter was damaged and left behind with pilot and all. Usually the guerilla was better at fighting then this. Losing eight to one wasn't usual at case. The Pale squadron was however experienced and maybe quiet lucky too.

* * *

Valboa, Alpha Base

Nayira entered the command center. She looked to Commander Berserker.

The holographic figure of lieutenant Zetron stood by his side.

"I missed some action"? She asked pretending to sound sad.

Zetron smirked under his helmet. He loved commander Nayira's attitude and sarcastic statements.

"I'm afraid so sir", Zetron replied.

"Commander", Berserker said. "The food supply ships have arrived".

Nayira glanced around the buzzing room.

Zetron's image disappeared.

"Sir", Berserker said. "Commander Havoc at base Bravo has requested reinforcements".

"Their under attack", Nayira said worried. "By how many"?

"Unknown sir", Berserker said. "I have two gunships with troops ready and two squadrons of bombers. Awaiting your order to launch them".

Nayira was surprised first. She'd completely forgotten that when master Kenobi wasn't here she was in command.

"Hurry up Berserker", Nayira told him.

Berserker nodded. He pressed buttons on his comlink.

"Launch immediately", he ordered.

"Understood commander", someone replied.

* * *

The 19th Corps was who the Republic had sent to throw out the guerilla. It was a newly thrown together force of six Legions, the 212th Attack Battalion, the 21st Parachute Battalion and the 98th Armored Legion under temporary command of master Mace Windu. Master Windu was on the other side of the SDR territory. The Terran Republic have promised support and the 102nd Marine Division led the Terran forces which was a week away. Several other Divisions followed under the command of General Harry Mayborne, with General Marcus Kennedy as second in command.

Nayira personally was doubts about her ability to command a large force. Luckily master Kenobi wouldn't be gone for more than a few days. To her surprise he had decided to make her a permanent commander when it came to engage guerilla bases and other positions. She had a Battalion of 1 300 Val'bocc warriors /3rd Battalion/ at her command from the local SDR army, three Companies of Paratroopers. She also have two Companies of AT-RT or bipedal Recon walker and one Company of Lightning.

She returned to her quarters to rest for a while.

After a few hours a beep woke her up.

Nayira sat up in her bed wondering what the beeping sound was. She quickly agreed on that it was the door.

Someone waited outside.

Quickly she got dressed and walked over and opened it.

Commander Berserker stood outside.

He saluted.

"Commander"? Nayira yawned. "What time is it"?

"Midnight sir", Berserker replied calm.

Nayira gave him an irritated look.

"This is important", she said. "Right"? She asked with a harsh tone.

"Very sir", Berserker said.

He took up a more relaxed standing position.

"We have located a FVGA space base", Berserker said.

"FVGA"? I tired Nayira asked, not fully awake yet.

"Free Val'bocc Guerilla Army, sir", Berserker reminded her.

"So, attack it", Nayira said.

"It is a problem though", Berserker said. "It is in Herubian space".

Nayira felt a cold feeling going up her back. She hated bugs.

"How far in"? She asked.

"Not far at all", Berserker replied. "We could probably go in and get out without them finding out or arriving to prevent us".

Nayira sigh. Why would this important information show up when master Kenobi wasn't here? She might cause an international incident if she handles it incorrectly.

"How important are this base"?

"It vital for the supply line to the CIS. If we take it out we cut off any supplies from the Separatists", Berserker said.

"Off course"! Nayira exclaimed irritated and throw her hands in the air. "Off course it's important"!

She made Berserker jump.

If she took it out the CIS wouldn't be able to support the FVGA but if she mistakenly has her force engage the Herubian's they could join the war against the Republic. But of course they already support the Confederacy, over wise it wouldn't be a guerilla base inside their space. As soon as they attack it they might call for Herubian help. Still without CIS support the North Federation might even stop supplying them out of fear of the Republic. The Republic have already closed all trade with them, sized the three Merchant space stations and bombarded several main ports. But if the Herubian's joined the CIS, then the Nerubian's would without a doubt join the Republic against them. The Nerubian's and Herubian's might be cousins but they hate each other.

Berserker followed Nayira out into the hallway and walked with her down it.

He awaited her orders. He was nervous about it, but he kept it hidden from her. Or he tried. Being a jedi, although a padawan Nayira had already felt that he was nervous and worried.

"This might end my career", Nayira said. "I'll lead the assault".

"I-I sir", Berserker stammered, pulling himself together.

He couldn't help wondering what general Kenobi would have done.

* * *

Jedi cruiser Nobility, hyperspace near Van-Coria

Lilliana looked at master Kino Vorner with a doubting look.

Beside her stood Master Kai Dousk. He looked more confident.

"You're sure about this, right"? Lilliana asked.

Kai padded her in the back.

"Relax Lilliana", he said approving and confident. "It'll be fine. Vorner can handle himself".

A few clones entered the small ship behind Vorner.

"I trust in the force", Vorner said smiling.

Vorner was a man with black long hair swinging down from his head and a black cleanly shaved beard. He almost sparkled with confidence. He bowed to the two masters and turned around, walking inside the ship. Inside sat a handful of clones. Nix, Dorian, Smoker, Flash and captain Carmine. Carmine have blue stripes on his armor. The troopers speak to each other as Carmine is quiet. Further in sat three others. Though these, was not clones.

Vorner closed the hatch and walked past the troops. He glanced at the three mercenaries. One have a red Mandalorian armor as the other two wears bluish clothes with cloth covering most of their faces. The one in Mandalorian armor Vorner knows some about. He's worked with her before the war. She was hired on five missions as extra muscle. Her name is Taija Beyworr.

At that moment the Nobility exited hyperspace. The visor of her helmet followed him as he walked past her. The ship started lifting off and flying out of the hangar. Only seconds went by before the Nobility went back into hyperspace. Van-Coria was an industrial heartland for the CIS. The whole planet was filled with nothing but industries. The idea was to destroy the main generator and start a chain reaction, planet wide. This would force the CIS to go to a galaxy wide defensive stance. Van-Coria produced everything from speeders to battleships.

The small ship traveled swiftly towards a small landing pad.

At landing Taija was the first one out of the opening hatch.

A man in a Mandalorian armor met them with two super battle droids after him.

"Who the heck are you"? He asked. "I demand that you identify yourself"!

Taija had one idea to get inside without shooting. She acutely had more but choosing one throws the rest out if anything goes wrong.

The two other men in blue body covering clothing followed close behind her.

The Mandalorian had a blue armor and looked at the red armored Mandalorian. Or he assumed she was a Mandalorian.

"Good day"… Taija said looking at him. "Major".

She smirked under her helmet. This would be a lot easier with a major. He wasn't high rank enough to know much.

"Who the heck are you"! The major demanded to know.

He saw another male figure standing on the top of the open hatch, still mostly in the dark. He had a black hood over him.

"And who's that"!

She stopped in front of him and made a quick salute.

Without acutely thinking he returned it.

"Please identify yourselves", he said, using a nicer tone without realizing it. Taija found it more pleasant.

"I am lady Beyworr major", Taija told him, then nodding up the ramp to Vorner. "That is lord Chaghar". She looked back at the major. "He is a servant of count Dooku".

The major gasped and starred up at Vorner.

He looked to Taija.

"W-what's he doing here"? He asked quietly, leaning closer.

"What's your name major"? Taija asked.

He swallowed nervously. He could tell he wasn't supposed to ask that.

"Major Victor Hanho ma'am", he said saluting.

"I would like to see your superior Victor", Taija said harshly.

Victor Hanho nodded quickly. "I'll make the call ma'am".

Taija made a polite gesture for Vorner to come down and join them.

Victor activated a computer and spoke so someone.

"Ma'am", he turned around. "My superior is ready".

Victor was extremely nervous and as Taija looked at the screen she found a Neimoidian nervous male looking back at her.

"Lady Beyworr", he assumed.

"And you are"? She replied coldly. "Do you all of this"?

"Senator Wodd Lottath my lady", the Neimoidian replied her. "I command the whole planetary operation".

"My lord Chaghar would like to have nothing about his presence here when he leaves", Taija said. "And this landing pad will be empty and closed until then".

"I-I u-understand my lady", Wodd Lottath nodded quickly with a nervous smile. "W-what can I do else for him"?

"Not making it hard for him to move around would be enough, for now", Taija said smirking under the red helmet.

The senator nodded. Taija ended the comlink, looking at Victor Hanho.

He saluted and walked towards the elevator of the landing pad.

"Let's go bucket heads", he ordered the droids harshly.

After they left Vorner looked at Taija.

"Good work Taija", Vorner said nodded approvingly. "Now let's find that generator", he added.

A mercenary looked on the computer for a moment. His name was Doyle Parrison. He was a Terran by birth, but without the sense of duty and willingness to serve on the Marine Corps.

"I got the location general", Parrison said.

Vorner nodded. "Captain Carmine, stay here for the time being".

"Yes sir", Carmine said. He wasn't fond of leaving him with three mercenaries but he couldn't go against orders. He might risk the whole operation if he would.

The three mercs entered the elevator with Vorner.

Still, something told Vorner that this mission wasn't going to be as easy as it presently looked.

* * *

Edge of Herubian space, Republic strike force Zero

Nayira herself led the attack from her fighter. She thought that is she would order the clones under her command to violate neutral space she should lead them into that mess. She had made sure that no Val'bocc fights took part in the assault. If they did, it might give the Herubian's another reason to invade their space.

"Commander", lieutenant Zetron spoke over the comlink.

"I read you", Nayira said.

"Sir thirty seconds from Herubian space", Zetron said. "I'm informing you as you requested sir".

"Thank you Zetron", Nayira said, ending the conversation.

She had told him to do it because she wanted to give herself a last chance to rethink this whole idea.

She heard lt. Commander Hatchet's voice over the comlink.

Hatchet wasn't a commander of a squadron per say but he like Nayira followed to command. He was a veteran at aerospace warfare.

Nayira had brought five fighter squadrons and two bomber squadrons.

She knew fighters was quick and quieter then marching in a cruiser or a frigate.

"Lt. Commander Hatchet to strike force Zero", his voice echoed. "We're crossed into Herubian space".

Nayira sat quietly listening to the clones shatter in the comlink. They raised their personal opinions about the operation. They seemed divided on the matter.

"I think the commanders made a foolish move", Chopper said.

"Shut up Chopper"! Zetron barked harshly.

"Relax sir", Chopper said calmly, almost annoyed.

"Don't insult the commander on my watch or I'll have you scrubbing R2 units till the end of time"!

"Are you listening commander Nayira"? Hatchet asked.

It became quiet in the commsystem. No one said anything.

Chopper's face turned white. How could he have missed that? The commander was off course listening. He was afraid he'd just ended his pilot career, if she had listened.

"Yes Hatchet", Nayira replied in an emotionless voice.

"Sir", a pilot from fighter squadron Starlight said. "I'm sorry sir".

"Everyone has the right to an opinion pilot", Nayira said. "Sides", she added. "If this goes haywire it won't end your career".

Zetron wanted to say something comforting but couldn't gather the courage.

To the clones shock and surprise she let out a laugh in her comlink. None of them had acutely considered that her career could be over after this mission. This meant to all of them that failure was no option, no matter what.

"I have the space station in sight commander", Zetron broke the silence.

"Copy that, so do I", Nayira replied.

"Hey, they haven't seen us yet"! Joker cheered.

"Now they have", Chopper Chopper stated. "The hangar doors is opening".

The station was quiet large. Could probably have hundreds of men onboard.

"Starlight, Palpatine and Magnum squadron engage the enemy fighters and lay down defense for the bombers", Nayira ordered. "Pale squadron launch missile and disable the stations weapons systems. Echo squadron stand by".

A line of affirmative went around from the squadron officers and some pilots.

"Copy that sir", Raider said. "But I'd preferred to have engaged the guerilla", he protested.

Nayira shook her head simply.

Two guerilla fighters left the hangar.

Soon two others left too.

"Cover me", a bomber pilot said. "I'm heading for the hangar bay".

"Copy that Knight 2", captain Nikolas said.

Nikolas was the clone officer leading the Palpatine squadron. The elite squadron was some on the Republic's best fighter pilots and the squadron was named after Chancellor Palpatine.

"We have a runner boss", Joker laugh. "Can I take him? Please, please"? He begged.

At first Nayira shook his head.

Then she started thinking.

One of the first two was running away. It was likelier he was an important person then he was a coward. She looked which clones was closest and luckily Joker was one of them.

"Pale 2, Pale 6 and Echo 11 go after him", Nayira decided.

"Yeah"! Joker cheered happily.

The three fighters ward of towards the fleeing guerilla Alberth II class fighter.

Alberth II was a newer and upgraded version of the original Alberth. It was used by elite pilots during the war. It was outdated by a few months now as the Alberth III was taken up within the NF and SDR military. The Alberth was also outdated but the guerilla used it because of how cheap it was to buy. But a skilled pilot could make the Alberth a deadly force to reckon with.

Two bombers head directly towards the hangar bay entrance. It the last second they turn away but drop their bomb load. The bombs strike both the hangar and the side of the station. The hangar exploded in flames and a fighter whom was about to leave was destroyed. The bombers all closed in and hit the station with their loads with bombs.

"Nice boys", Carmine congratulated them, watch the station go up in flames.

Joker fired his blasters and hit the fleeing Alberth II class fighters and hit the back.

"Yeah"! He cheered. "Look at that"!

The pilot lost control and the fighter exploded only five seconds later.

"Commander Nayira", Zetron said. "I have incoming signals on the sensors from the planet".

Nayira looked at her own sensors. They were closing in fast.

She made a sensor sweep and found a large ship orbiting the planet. It was a separatist Lucrehulk. The other ships could still only be one thing. He had to be the Herubian's. Two frigates was closing speeding towards them and four squadrons of fighters.

"Alright everybody, listen up", Nayira said. "Pull back beyond the Herubian territorial borders".

As the Republic force turned back the station erupted in a massive explosion and was torn in three parts. No one could have survived it.

The Republic force returned to SDR aerospace. Her ships comm started blinking.

She keyed it and a small hologram of Commander Berserker appeared.

"Berserker", Nayira said, giving a tired smile. "What's up"?

"General Kenobi's shuttle was shot down by guerilla anti-air on their way back from the capital", Berserker told her. "They crashed in the jungle and I have the coordinates. I have already ordered two of your paratrooper Companies from the 21st Parachute Battalion to head towards the crash site in gunships".

Nayira laid her head back in her seat and closed her eyes. She hoped master Kenobi hadn't been injured in the crash. She could still sense him so he wasn't dead, yet. "Berserker do we know anything about any guerilla activity in the area"?

"I'm afraid the general crashed in an area with heavy guerilla activity and we believe they have an underground base nearby", Berserker said. Nayira heard in his voice that he was worried. He hadn't chanced tone but she could still tell, she wasn't sure how.

"Berserker", Nayira said. "Have every available bomber squadron divert there and bomb the area around master Kenobi".

"Right away sir", Berserker said.

The transmission ended. He had transmitted her the coordinates though.

"Bomber squadron Elite 758 and Knights change course to the coordinates I am sending you. Pale squadron follow as support".

A round of affirmative went around.

The bombers had some bombs left that they could drop.

Twenty-six minutes went before the aero bombers and fighters swung over Obi-wan's position. Nine bomber squadrons from three different bases closed in to drop their load on guerilla positions. The Elite 758th squadron released their loads right on top of some guerilla, slaughtering them in seconds. A few minutes later the gunships with two paratrooper Companies flied over Obi-wan. A total of 280 clones dropped down by rope of jetpack.

Berserker thought the battle to rescue the general and any other survivors would be short. He soon wound out who wrong he'd been.

* * *

Valboa surface, Alpha Base

Nayira met him in the command center.

"Obi-wan heading back right"? Nayira assumed. "And he's save and unharmed"?

"Sorry on the first sir", Berserker said. "On two you're right. We're bringing home five injured troopers but General Kenobi stayed".

"What"! She shouted. "Why"!

"You see sir. We've realized that the high guerilla presence in the area can only mean that there are an underground bunker somewhere".

Berserker stopped and looked at Nayira.

"Sir", he said. "General Kenobi requested more trooper just before you entered. I would send the 17th battalion from the 81st Legion but they are already at commander Havoc's Bravo base and establish a position".

"What about the 3rd SDR Battalion"? Nayira asked. "Send them and four Paratrooper Companies and a Company of AT-RTs".

Berserker nodded. "Yes sir".

"And", she added. "Make sure to bomb the guerilla without end".

He nodded.

Berserker already knew exactly what he should do. It was about the same idea as the commander in fact. Still although he sometimes had a better idea he couldn't do much more then suggest a change in strategy. For an example, he would nether had assaulted the station. He's glad he hadn't taken part in that decision. He didn't really want to end his own career. He had to say Nayira reminded him of Ashoka. He'd fought under her command back on Alssac four months ago. She could command. In fact she might be almost a natural. Nayira had little experience and made rash and quick decisions, rivaling General Skywalker. How could General Lilliana had been placed with a younger and more nervous version of Skywalker?

* * *

Obi-wan's crash site, battle of Ruhlong Province

The jungle stretching 200 meters around the crash site had been leveled by Republic bombardments soon close to an hours. They dropped their load and returned home to reload. Nayira was really going overboard with the bombardment but then again obi-wan knew that the airpower was what gave them the edge over the guerilla is most fights. The guerilla didn't have much real bomber squadrons to call upon. Except up in space.

Obi-wan deflected blaster bolts. The newly arrived Val'bocc warriors, sword in hand, cut their way through the guerilla on Obi-wan's left flank. Commander Roadkill, the leader of the 21st Parachute Battalion took cover behind an AT-RT with destroyed legs lying on the ground.

Two clones called Firewood and Goldhead sat with him. Roadkill himself Obi-wan didn't like too much. He was a hell of a soldiers but he was a bit too ruthless. Still he was a good commander and a fine trooper. That's why Obi-wan put him in command of the 21st Parachute Battalion in the first place. And, he liked killing droids.

"Sir", Firewood said.

"What"? Roadkill asked sitting down.

"The 7th, 8th, 2nd and 4th Parachute Companies will be here in five", Firewood said.

Roadkill nodded.

"I'll inform the general.

He shot a droid in the chest and watched if fall down.

Roadkill hurried over to general Kenobi. He stood by his side near the crashed gunship.

"General, reinforcements will be here in five minutes", Roadkill said.

"Thanks Roadkill", Obi-wan said deflecting blaster fire. "I want you to place three of them on your side when they get here". He breathed out. "Then we can attack and break up the Val'bocc guerilla".

"Yes sir", Roadkill replied. "I'll take care of it".

Obi-wan saw three squadrons of bombers fly in and drop over the guerilla. However this wasn't Republic Y-wing bombers. It was Val'bocc Gustav III class bombers. They were old, at least four decades but could carry a load three times the size of the Republic Y-wings. It hurt obi-wan to watch the beautiful Valboa jungle being blown to hell. The Gustav III squadrons made eighteen bomber squadrons bombing the guerilla.

Obi-wan now understood how the guerilla must feel every time the Republic bomb them. Every time they did Obi-wan knew he nether hold back. A trooper was shot in the faceplate next to Obi-wan. An explosion took an AT-RT apart, killing the pilot. Another squadron of bomber swooped in. the guerilla fought on fearlessly. Dozens of clones had died but hundreds if not thousands had died of the bombardment from the air.

In the beginning the guerilla had used artillery hidden in the jungle nearby but it looked like it had been blasted to extinction. They hadn't fired in a long time. One click from the Republic position there was a road and on it trucks offloaded Val'bocc SDR troops. This wasn't the same troopers obi-wan had faced on Alssac or on battlefields afterwards. These warriors was the South Democratic Republic's militia. But a whole Battalion of them still would do a difference on the battlefield.

Obi-wan ducked for cover when his comlink went off.

"Obi-wan, do you read"? Mace Windu's voice came over.

"I hear you master Windu", Obi-wan said. "This isn't a good time master".

"No", Windu replied. "I am aware".

Obi-wan was sure what to make of that.

"The map over the territory I command just lighted up. Thirty-two of my bases and outposts are under attack".

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. It was always something on this rock. Why the guerilla couldn't just was a coffee break for a few hours was beyond him. He didn't like fighting guerilla wars. Especially when the enemy stood for the guerilla fighting.

"That sound bad master", Obi-wan said. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Indeed", Windu said in his monotone voice. "You should prepare your forces for battle incase".

"Yeah", Obi-wan said. "Right".

It was quiet for a moment while Windu tried to figure out what that meant.

"What does that mean"? He finally asked, not having time for guessing games.

"I'm fighting the guerilla in the jungle right now at my crash site", Obi-wan explained. "I have to hand it to Nayira though. She's sending my enough forces to hold and hunt down the guerilla. And she is, if you excuse the term, bombing the "hell" out of the guerilla".

"You should deal with that quick", Windu suggested.

Sida **10** av **10**


	8. Chapter 8 Mayor Offensive

Clone Wars the Mayor Offensive

* * *

Valboa surface, Alpha Base Command Center

Nayira had just seen calls for assistance from bases and convoys all over. She didn't have the capacity to help them all. She needed to set priorities. Wrong priorities would result in dead clones or Val'bocc militia.

"Alright Berserker", Nayira decided. "We have eighteen bomber squadrons aiding master Kenobi right"?

He nodded but stayed quiet.

"Have ten of them diverted to other targets. Two to Delta base, one to convoy 6A12"… she thought over it.

She then turned to Lt. Commander Hatchet.

"Commander, you're the aero expert", she stated. "I'll put you in charge of placing and commanding the aero forces we have. You're now my aero force commander-in-chief".

Berserker smiled under his helmet. He would have considered doing that himself, but Hatchet was the most obvious person of the job as aero force commander-in-chief.

"Yes sir", Hatchet said. "I won't disappoint".

"Commander, what's the 704th and 290th Legions status"? Nayira asked.

Berserker looked at his datapad.

"The 290th hold out and the 704th are surrounded but they too hold", Berserker said. "The 704th request aero support".

"I'll have two fighter squadrons and a bomber squadron support them", Hatchet interrupted.

Nayira nodded.

"Incoming transmission sir".

"Put it through", Nayira said.

The clone commander of the 290th Legion appeared as a hologram on the holographic table.

"Sir", he saluted Nayira.

She smiled and nodded back.

"Sir we have used my two Battalions of Fighter Tanks to break the guerilla. We've routed them".

"So your fighter tanks can be transferred to a more needed area"? Nayira asked.

"One of them sir", the commander said. "The guerilla still fight us but it's only skirmishes".

Nayira looked at Berserker.

He turned to the commander.

"Commander", he said. "We're sending you coordinates. The convoy at those coordinates are half an hour away from you and they need assistance".

It was quiet while the commander of the other side checked the date.

"I have it sir".

He saluted to Nayira again and ended the transmission.

The doors to the command center opened and Nayira starred in shock on who walked in.

The large figure walked up to her.

Nayira bowed.

"M-master Krell", Nayira stammered.

"Padawan Nayira", Krell said looking down at her. "It seems you have a problem".

Nayira nodded. She'd nether met a big shot like Krell before.

"W-what are you doing here m-master"? Nayira dared to ask.

She twitched. Was he taking over?

"I am stopping here to await the arrival of the 21st, 22nd and 60th Corps", Krell replied. "I am leading an invasion of Assyrian space".

"The Assyri", Nayira murmured.

"I understand you could use some assistance", Krell said. "I cannot waist my troops but I have already ordered my bomber squadrons to support master Windu's ground positions".

"Huh", Berserker said. "Commander we have two Parachute Companies which to deploy".

Krell looked at the clone with narrowing eyes after the remark. Then he decided to ignore him.

"I am returning to my flagship", Krell said walking off.

When the doors closed behind him Nayira sigh.

"Thanks you the help master", she said sarcastically.

Berserker and Hatchet grinned.

Nayira had nether seen an Assyrian. She'd heard of them though. Tall magnificent beings, without a sense of humor but strong when it came to honor, respect and unity.

Why was master Krell here in the first place? I mean not in orbit but down with her in her place, telling her he helped master Windu instead. He might be a legend, an excellent jedi and a great military general, but he nether went near the frontlines in battle. At least that is what she's heard. Furthermore he had some of the highest clone casualties in the war. Nayira herself liked clones. She considered some to be her friends, like Sergeant Hannibal.

* * *

Van-Coria's surface, deep down, the generator chamber

Master Vorner and the three mercs had arrived, finally, at the main generator chamber, actually it was the third one. They had placed charges in all of them and this could be the last one.

"I'm done here general", Parrison said. "It should cause an explosion that might tear the planet apart". He grinned under the blue cloth covering his face.

The droids in the generator chamber had gone back to work, not caring of what lord Chaghar, or master Vorner did.

"I have nether heard of this lord Chaghar", Ventress stated suspiciously.

"Should I contact count Dooku mistress"? Said Wodd Lottath.

"No", Ventress said. "He cannot be contacted in four days".

"May I ask why"? Lottath asked.

"No", Ventress said harshly.

Lottath back off, nodding. Truth was, Ventress herself didn't know where her master was or why she wasn't allowed to contact him.

"I shall find and speak to this master Chaghar", Ventress said.

Vorner walked alongside Taija, the leader of the mercenaries.

"Our paths seem to cross a lot", Vorner said.

Her eyes glanced over at him under her red helmet.

"It's almost like you can't live without me", Vorner remarked smirking.

Taija's eyes widened.

"W-what"? She asked.

"I am simply stating the facts", Vorner said.

"Then d-don't", Taija said trying to sound harsh as she stammered. "S-stay out of m-my mind jedi"!

Vorner nodded and stopped.

"We have a visitor", he said turning around.

From behind a corner Ventress walked out and towards them.

"Remember we're on the same side, for the moment", Vorner reminded the mercs.

"You're lord Chaghar"? Ventress asked unpleasantly.

"Indeed", Vorner said. "Assassin, Asajj Ventress".

Ventress walked past the two mercs and up to Vorner.

"You're strong in the force, Chaghar", she said. She sensed he was someone trained in the ways of the force. But she couldn't tell in the dark side or as a jedi.

"More so then you", Vorner said.

Taija's eyes widened and she starred at him and the dark servant of Dooku. She would he make her angry?

Ventress was furious, looking at him with narrowing eyes.

"I could kill you without a sweat", she said harshly.

"Sure Asajj my dear", Vorner chuckled.

Ventress lost her temper and went for her lightsabers. Vorner was faster to react than anyone else and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up to the wall. Ventress hanged two feet over the ground, trying to get loose.

Vorner leaned closer to her. He was centimeters away from her face.

He spoke in a voice which made Taija scared even. His voice was dark, evil and cold. Taija shivered.

"You will, show me the proper respect", Vorner said. "It is Lord Chaghar and nothing else".

The voice froze Ventress blood to ice.

His eyes was a mirror of anger and power.

He starred right into Ventress eyes.

She couldn't help but being scared of this man. He clearly was far more powerful than her. Something she had nether admitted about anyone before.

Her eyes slowed of fear as she was beginning to run low of air in her lungs.

"Y-yes… master", she spoke.

Vorner gave a slight smile, then let her fall to the ground.

Ventress breathed heavily. She looked up at Chaghar.

"I am"… she cough. "Very sorry my lord", Ventress stated.

Vorner walked away without a word. His companions right behind. He smiled to himself. He REALLY like doing that. He had nether fought Ventress obviously but he'd still head of her and he liked doing that to her. Still, this thought wasn't very jedi like.

Something else about this made up man Chaghar, he wasn't too made up. He had actually worked as a spy within Dooku's ranks and Dooku had been played that lord Chaghar existed. Dooku would send him off to fight his own CIS as he was a jedi spy for Dooku, or so Dooku fought. Dooku had some fear of this Chaghar.

Chaghar was a powerful man an ambitions man with powers maybe rivaling Dooku's. But killing Dooku wouldn't end the war. Gaining Intel would in the long run.

* * *

Valboa surface, SDR capital Voors

Street fighting had broken out as guerilla forces stormed into the capital to take it and replace the government. The SDR militia fought to protect their new democratic homeland. They wouldn't return to the control of the Emperor. Especially as the emperor was a child. The Val'bocc's slay each other in the streets, houses was taken as strongpoints and the government building itself was assaulted.

The white skinned warriors ripped through flesh with their swords, blasted holes through their brothers with rifles and leveled houses with rockets and grenades. A small clone force from the 212th Assault battalion, 50 men held the government building with the Governmental Guard.

Valboa surface, Alpha base, two hours later

Nayira lays down in her quarters on the bed. She was exhausted form ordering the whole battlefield around like a chessboard. It was a bit calmer and all minor operations was over, only stronger guerilla forces and big battlefields still was ongoing. As obi-wan's battle in the Ruhlong province. That was proving to be a long engagement.

It seemingly were no end to the guerilla forces in the province. One disturbing but still good this had come out of it. A few captured guerilla members turned out to be high officers in the FVGA but they were also members of the North Federation Imperial Guard, the elite force that protected the emperor himself. With this in mind the Republic might be able to force the NF to stop supplying the guerilla.

A beeping sound told Nayira someone was outside.

She sat up as the door opened the Berserker walked inside and saluted.

"Sorry sir", he apologized. "We are tracking a NF waterborne ship heading towards a known guerilla port".

Nayira didn't need to ask why. It had to be NF weapons, food, equipment, maybe even tanks, fighters and troops from the Imperial Guard.

"Order them to turn back from SDR territorial waters", Nayira decided.

"I did sir, but they refused. Claimed they had every right to be there", Berserker said.

"Fine", Nayira sigh annoyed. "Send some available bombers to sink it".

Berserker jerked his whole body to her in shock.

"Sir"? He asked unsure. "I'm not sure if"…

"It wasn't a suggestion", Nayira said harshly.

Berserker got the point and left her quarters. He was loyal enough to follow her orders if he liked them or not. He was a soldiers not a diplomat. Someone else could deal with the diplomatic outcome from sinking a NF vessel in time of peace between them. Furthermore he believed that the ship actually had rights to be there. When general Kenobi got back he would have hell sorting out the diplomatic outfall from Nayira's command. Berserker still knew that most clones supported her 100 percent. He was in the middle somewhere on that scale.

* * *

Assyri Prime, High Orbit

Onboard the Lucrehulk coreship used as the fleet flagship a male with took a seat by a table in a briefing room. He's very tall and must duck to move from room to room onboard. His skin is purple and he has a pair of large yellow eyes. He wears a white and green uniform. His skill show no hair growth of any kind. Around the table stand more of his kind. They're all just as tall as he is. Holograms of battle droid commanders are amongst them.

The holographic map before them show the planet of Assyri Prime, the homeworld of the Assyrian species interstellar Empire.

The Assyrian's have always been a peaceful species, only fighting when they have good reason. After the monarch was convinced by Count Dooku to join the Separatist Alliance the Assyrian's unwillingly entered the war. Now a Republican fleet was on their doorstep, ready to assault and occupy their homeworld.

The first male was Vlad Mandesk. A high ranking member of the Merchant Council and a general with experience. He commanded a combined force of droids and Assyrian's. The main advantage for him is that the Assyrian's are far more technologically advanced then the Republic or the CIS.

"The Republic avoided attacking any of our colonial world", a man said. "They made their way past them and directly here. Five of the new Republic Protheon class Battleships are in the fleet, fourteen cruisers and thirty-two frigates support them. Plus fighters and bombers of course".

"Admiral Chegwidden", an officer asked. "What about our fleet? Any changes of holding them back"?

"We do", Chegwidden replied. "The Lucrehulk coreship and nine cruisers joined us from the Confederacy navy. We have two Abraham VII class battleships, four cruisers of our own and eighteen frigates", he paused. "We, also have one Galvin class Heavy battleship

"More on the way from the colonies in sector Eva, Jan and Klagiu", another male said. The Assyrian was named Deffar and he was the leader of intelligence in the Homeworld defense fleet.

"When they attack our fleet", Vlad said in the standard Assyrian monotone voice. "Our frigates cruisers with supporting Kelvatron class fighter-bombers meet them and hold the line. We use out battleships and the Galvin Heavy battleship to break their lines".

His tone made it all sound very much simpler then it would most likely be.

"Admiral Mandesk", a monotone female voice said. "Our scans detect no Republic ships carrying large amounts of troops".

"Maybe they are outside range and await orders to come in and land troops", Deffar suggested.

"Indeed", another agreed.

A simply battle droid entered the briefing room.

"Apologize sir but the Republic fleet is about to engage us", the droid said.

Vlad nodded understandingly. She stood up and walked towards the door sand to the Lucrehulk's bridge. He bent down to fit through the door.

The other officers left right after him. Neither of the Assyrian's seemed to be in a harry anywhere. Vlad shortly come to the bridge. He stood up looking out, watching his fleet do as he told it during the briefing.

"General Mandesk", a commander droid said. "The engagement has begun".

"I have eyes of my own droid", Vlad said.

The Republic smaller ships went head to head with the smaller Assyrian and Separatist ships. Neither gained ground. Both sides cruisers held their ground and fired at the enemy fleet.

"Droid", Vlad said.

The droid commander turned. "Yes sir".

"Order the Galvin class Heavy battleship Assar to engage the two Republic Protheon battleships on the right flank".

"Roger, roger", the commander said.

The Assar moved forward slowly. The two Protheon battleships came up to meet it. They opened fire. The Assar seemed to take little to no damage by the fire.

Republic fighters swarmed by the Kelvatron class fighters. The Kelvatron fighters was far superior in speed, firepower and shields.

The Assar fired a large energy beam. It gained a straight in on a Protheon class battleship. The ship was almost torn to pieces. The shields was down, most weapon systems down, engines down, some deck was uninhabited and most primary and secondary systems were without power. Still Republic Y-wing squadrons dropped loads in coordinated assaults and cracked a few frigates hull.

The Republic looked on in shock as the second battleship was hit and came just as close to destruction. On the others side on the battle lines two more Protheon class battleships was outperformed by two Abraham VII battleships. One was damaged beyond quick battle repairs and the other was outflanked by four frigates and one cruiser.

Krell was furious. He was on the fifth Protheon battleship. It was his flagship and from it he tried to manage the battle. Krell's invasion had been excellent. He knew he was one of the Republic's most experienced strategic commanders and one way or another, he would end up in the history books. Krell had only met a few Assyrian's in the past. When he was a padawan there was an Assyrian jedi master in the jedi order. He died twenty-six years before the war began though. He noticed that the enemy coreship contacted him.

"Put it through", he ordered harshly.

A tall Assyrian come onto the screen.

"Master Jedi", Vlad said politely. "I am general Mandesk. Leader of the Assyrian navy".

"What do you want"? Krell asked annoyed and angry.

"I wish to give to the option to retreat jedi master", Vlad said in his monotone voice.

"Surrender"! Krell shouted offended.

"You cannot win master jedi", Vlad assured him.

"General Krell, our right flank has collapsed".

"The enemy fighters are running rings around our front lien ships".

Krell raised his hand and in force his his chairs right arm.

"Order the fleet to retreat"! He barked.

Vlad nodded. "Good choice general".

The comlink died.

The battle had been quite short but Krell had lost four ships and seventeen damaged. The Assyrian's saw nothing good and honorable in destroying damaged and all out defenseless ships.

* * *

Valboa surface, Hill 51

Clones stormed out of the jungle line and up towards the hill. They fired from the hips and bolts came down on them from the hills peek. The guerilla controlled the hill and for half an hour the clones has tried to take it.

Like many other battle zones in this all out guerilla attack hill 51 had no strategic purpose whatsoever. Nayira had dispatched three gunships with reinforcements that recently arrived. Also a squadron of Y-wings had bombed the hill just before the assaulting troops.

"Come on boys"!

"Take that hill"!

"Medic"!

"Don't stop"!

Clone after clone dropped in the rain of down going fire. Bloody dead bodies was lying everywhere on the ground. Both guerilla and clones. Arriving on the hill top melee charges were to decide who won the day. Soon the Republic was standing supreme on hill 51.

Meanwhile

Half a dozen gunships swooped over the jungle towards their target. Nayira personally followed his assault. She was in one of the gunships. At this point Obi-wan had almost won the battle of Ruhlong province. He had found the underground guerilla base and was clearing it out. Nayira was on the way to support a Republican armored convoy whom had been almost overrunned. She felt how the artillery positions of the guerilla fired upon them and the ship shook.

She held on harder not to fall over.

Sergeant Hannibal was right by her side.

"Ready for ground action"! He barked.

They were close to the landing point. In only a few minutes they would be in the midst of battle. The ship shock heavily and Nayira almost fell to the ground.

"Hold on"! The pilot shouted. "We're hit and are going"…

The next second the gunship crashed through the trees and hit the ground hard with force.

Nayira woke up by the sound of blaster fire. It appeared the surviving clones was defending against the guerilla. That was an understatement actually. The men was trying to ward of the third wave of guerilla assaults. Her first thought was if her men was okay, if Hannibal was alright.

Nayira tried to stand up but gasped in horror. She couldn't see anything. She knew it wasn't that dark outside. Something was horribly wrong with her eyes. Now she could be only trouble for the troopers.

"Commander", Reaper said sitting down by her, not that she saw it but she heard his voice. "Glad you are wake .We need some jedi slashing".

"R-Reaper"? Nayira asked, not sure who it was.

"Who else would I be"? Reaper asked. "You okay sir"? He asked feeling that something wasn't right with her.

Nayira looked in his direction. Reaper gasped in shock seeing the commanders white eyes. Her normal colors was gone and her eyes was only a whitish color.

"I'm blind Reaper", Nayira said with sadness in her voice.

"I-I'm going to get the sergeant", Reaper said. "Don't go anywhere"… he silenced himself realizing what he said. "Sorry sir. I didn't"…

"Jedi get back to work trooper", Nayira said in a tone of annoyance and sadness.

A few minutes went by before it became quiet and she heard troopers forming up around the wretched gunship. Her senses told her that about a dozen clones was around.

Another shot down gunship had crashed nearby them and they left and united at their position. The remaining gunships made in to the landing point.

"Sir how are you feeling"? Hannibal's worried voice asked.

"Not too good ye know", Nayira said cracking a small smile.

"I've already called in help", Hannibal said placing his hand on her shoulder gently. "We just have to hold out. Okay"?

"Yeah sure", Nayira said. She cough and brought up her hand. From her hand ran some blood. She felt the liquid in her hand.

"Is that blood"? She asked, coughing up more blood.

Hannibal changed the subject and spoke of something gladder.

"General Kenobi has made it back to Alpha base safely sir", Hannibal said.

Hannibal and another trooper got in and ready to lift her up.

"We're going to lift you back on your legs sir", Hannibal said. "Ready"?

"Yeah", Nayira said.

When the two clones grabbed her and started to lift her she felt some pain but held it back. When she was a decimeter over the ground she couldn't hold out and screamed out in pain. The two men quickly put her back on the ground.

"I'm sorry sir", the trooper said.

"I'm so sorry commander", Hannibal said worried over her cry of pain. "Are you alright"?

Nayira didn't reply, she simply sat their without moving. Holding back the pain.

Hannibal stood up and turned to the trooper with the comm.

"Jet, get General Kenobi on the line"! He ordered.

"Is she going to be alright"? Hope asked.

Hannibal shrugged his shoulders, powerlessly.

Half an hour and two bloody charges later

"Glad to hear your voice general", Hannibal said.

"You know me", Anakin Skywalker said. "I'll nether miss a party"!

Hannibal watched the gunships from the 501st ready to touch ground in the clearing made by Republic aero bombing.

The 501st had recently arrived in orbit after master Windu had requested assistance. Anakin sent his padawan Ashoka Tano with most of the 501st to aid master Windu. Master Windu's forces had more trouble with the guerilla. It seemed they focused more on his center of the continent. The other side commanded by Obi-wan was almost over. Except some skirmishes.

Reaper bent down at Nayira.

"Don't worry sir, general Skywalker is about arrived by gunship", he said trying to get her hopes up.

"Nayira"! She heard master Skywalker shouted.

He first stopped by Hannibal.

"Sergeant we got major guerilla movements heading this way", Anakin said. "We got to leave immediately and let the bombers take over".

Anakin didn't like running from a fight but this time he knew after talking with obi-wan that some fights here on Valboa just wasn't important. Not then the bombers could level the enemy without any losses at all.

He kneeled by Nayira and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey kid", she said smiling. "You look good. Done something new with your hair"?

Nayira snorted but couldn't help cracking a smile. She was happier by the mere presence of Master Skywalker.

"Let's get you out of here", Anakin said. "We'll lift you".

"Okay, nether mind me screaming", Nayira assured.

Anakin looked confused at Hannibal.

"We lifted her before General but she was in just pain we didn't risk it", Hannibal explained.

"I… I can take it", Nayira said. "Just get my out of here", she said. "Please".

Anakin, Hannibal, Reaper and Hope got ready to lift her in both shoulders and feet.

As they did Nayira begun to hold back the first wave of pain. For a few seconds it worked. When she was up in the air and they started walking she couldn't hold it. She screamed in pain. The pain was unbearable and simply too much. Still the alternative was to stay and get killed by the guerilla so it wasn't a hard choice, though a painful one.

The troopers around couldn't bare the painful screams of their commander. Especially the once from the 704th that crashed with her. When Anakin and the others laid her down on the floor of the gunship she stopped screaming but it was obvious she was in great pain. Tears was running down her face. Anakin hated himself for being forced to cause her pain to get her to safety.

"Get us back to base"! Anakin barked at the pilot.

* * *

Valboa surface, Alpha base

Obi-wan and a team of Val'bocc medics stood ready to meet them at the landing field.

When it landed troops debarked to give more room. Obi-wan hurried up and to Nayira.

"How are you feeling Nayira"? He asked. He had heard about her loss of the ability to see and the horrible pain.

She nodded slowly but said nothing.

Once again she screamed when the medics carried her over to a gurney.

"Careful"! Anakin shouted at them.

"They know what they're doing Anakin", obi-wan assured him.

Anakin didn't reply. He was too busy looking as they carried Nayira away.

Berserker jogged up to them.

"Generals", he saluted. "You have an incoming transmission from general Windu".

"Thank you commander", Obi-wan said, glancing at Anakin.

"I assume padawan Nayira is going to be alright"? Windu asked.

"It looks that way", Obi-wan replied. "But it's a bit early to tell".

"I see", Windu said. "Anyway you can give her the good news that she's out of these hell whole".

"Eh… master"? Anakin asked. "You're letting her leave the planet"?

Windu nodded. "The whole 19th Corps actually. The 3rd with master Mundi will arrive in two days. Your forces then stand relieved".

Obi-wan sigh thankfully. He had nothing against the Val'bocc people but he didn't like the guerilla warfare. He knew it would continue for possible years to come.

"And in a few days the Terran 102nd Division with supporting divisions and armored arrives".

"Thank you master Windu", Obi-wan said bowing. "I'm actually happy to get out of here".

Windu cracked a small smile. "Right".

Obi-wan wasn't sure what that remark meant by he himself wasn't going to dig into it.

Van-Coria, landing platform 7RS2

Vorner takes off with the small ship.

"That was easy", Taija stated.

She sat beside him.

He glanced at her.

"It isn't over yet", Vorner reminded her.

"We're out of range general", captain Carmine said.

"Detonate", Vorner said.

With the push of a button three massive explosions tore parts of the industrial planet apart. Secondary explosions followed and 3/4 of the planet was torn apart by massive explosions, killing tens of thousands of workers and destroyed the planets industrial capability for decades to come.

Sida **9** av **9**


	9. Chapter 9 Fuel Crisis

The Clone Wars Destiny

"You choose your own destiny,

Claim your future,

Before someone else can

* * *

Anakin entered the briefing room onboard his flagship, Resolute. Obi-wan and master Mace Windu was present as holograms. Captain Rex, admiral Yularen and of course Ashoka Tano was in the briefing room. Windu looked inpatient.

"Sorry masters", Anakin apologized. "Sorry I'm late".

"Indeed", Windu said flatly. "Now we can begin".

Ashoka glanced at her master and shook her head smiling.

A hologram of Malastare appeared and the planet of Nulada. A third appeared to. The planet of Sao-Laah.

"The Separatists latest offensive have launch three invasions, one of Malastare, Nulada and Sao-Laah", Windu said.

"That's where much of our fuel come from", Anakin stated. "We can't risk losing any of them".

Windu glared at him for a moment for interrupting him.

"Yes", he said. "Master Lilliana and the 19th Corps defends Malastare. Sao-Laah is up to the Terran's to protect".

"Master", Anakin said. "Are my Legion and Obi-wan's Battalion going to rejoin the 19th Corps"?

Windu shook his head.

"No Skywalker. You and Obi-wan leads the newly put together 7th Assault Corps", Windu explained. "Your Legion, Obi-wan's Battalion, the 290th Legion and the new 345th Legion stand by your command. Furthermore I know you think that's not much but we cannot spare any other Legion for you Corps. However, the Terran's have granted you command of the 17th Azula Guard Division".

Anakin nodded. He had worked with the 290th Legion when it was a part of the 19th Corps. He knew it composed of good troops and officers. Though the 345th Legion was a completely new Legion from Kamino. This was their first battle. The Azula Guard Division sounded good. The Azula Guard was an elite force within the Terran Marine Corps. They were the best of the best. Unlike the regular marines, the Azula Guard wears yellow armor.

"I'll meet you at Nulada Anakin", Obi-wan said, pulling him out of though.

"Eh, right", Anakin said.

"If we fail to defend these three planets", Windu said. "Our fuel reserves will quickly empty and the war might be lost".

"Master", Anakin asked before Windu could end the transmission.

"Yes Skywalker"? Windu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who leads the Terran forces in holding Sao-Laah"? Anakin asked.

"Admiral Anya Moonstone", Windu said.

Anakin smiled.

That was really good news. No way could a bunch of droids defeat her. If he remembered correctly, she had nether lost a battle. The holograms died out.

"Shall I set a course sir"? Yularen asked.

"Yes admiral", Anakin said. "Immediately".

* * *

Malastare

Master Lilliana's fleet stood between the droid army and large fuel resources. She had a small fleet compared to the CIS. The 19th Corps had two Protheon battleships, six new Victory class cruisers and thirteen frigates. A small fleet to the two Lucrehulk coreships, one battleship, nine cruisers, twenty-two frigates and an Assyrian Galvin class heavy battleship.

Lilliana had heard about Krell's engagement with a Galvin class heavy battleship. It wasn't good. His ships was torn apart easily. The Assyri knew its power and intended to use it. Assyri Admiral Vlad Mandesk led the invasion from his Galvin class. Lilliana had one card up her sleeve that might save Malastare and the Dug's from another CIS invasion. That Galvin class ship might be enough for her plan to fail.

Admiral Olia awaited orders by Lilliana's side.

Olia was a middle aged human male from Coruscant. He has a few millimeters of brown hair covering his frowned head.

"Sir"? He asked.

"Don't do anything yet", Lilliana said.

"We're receiving a transmission from the enemy".

"Put it through", Lilliana ordered.

The picture of an Assyri male appeared.

"Good day jedi master", he greeted her in a monotone voice. "I am General Mandesk and I lead the fleet opposing you".

"I'm master Lilliana", Lilliana introduced herself. "You call to surrender"?

"No", Vlad replied.

Lilliana sigh. This guy seemed completely humorless.

"You are outnumbered and out classed master Lilliana", Vlad stated the obvious. "I ask you to surrender".

"Eh… no", Lilliana said flatly.

"I am sorry you said that", Vlad said. "You could save yourself from heavy losses".

"If you are concerned about losses", Lilliana said. "Maybe you should retreat".

Commander Havoc grinned behind his helmet.

"If you do not surrender or retreat, you will be defeated and you might be amongst the casualties", Vlad warned.

Lilliana could tell the Assyrian was sure of the outcome of the battle. Apparently the general saw himself already as the battles winner. She was itching to change that.

"We'll see who retreats", Lilliana said.

"No we will not", Vlad said.

The connection died.

"The CIS fleet are on the move".

"Prepare for battle", Olia commanded. "Get the cruisers and battleships up in front. The frigates support from behind". He wiped a sweat of his forehead. "This will be tricky".

The first ships began firing.

"Ma'am. The heavy battleship entered firing range".

"Fire", Olia order.

They could barely carry the order out before the Galvin class ship fired. The beam tore a cruiser apart.

"Good god"! Havoc exclaimed.

"Have the Y-wings focus there fire on that ship", Olia ordered.

Lilliana shook her head. She had trouble keeping herself here and now. She wanted to be on Coruscant with Nayira.

The Y-wing squadrons swooped down towards the large ship. But with low fighter escort they were easily picked off. A few managed to drop their load over the large Galvin class ship called the Aro'ca. A battleship was torn apart in half by the beam from the Aro'ca.

"Have the Glory swing to the left flank", Olia commanded, sweat dripping slowly down.

General Lilliana, I believe we should retreat", Havoc said. "Let them land on the planet and your six Legions will smash them".

He noticed on Lilliana's glare that she didn't approve of the idea.

"Admiral", she said. "Have the fleet pull back to orbit around Malastare".

"Yes general", Olia said using a pieces of brown cloth to dry the sweat out of his forehead.

As the Republic ships began pulling back the CIS fleet slowly followed. Vlad wanted to give his already battered foe the chance they deserved in there either defense or escape. This tactics was how the Assyri military worked. Count Dooku hadn't been happy about it but they couldn't care less about his opinion. He needed there military technologic superiority to turn the tide against the Republic.

"Admiral, call the droid of the Balance of Justice", Lilliana ordered.

"Yes general", Olia replied nodding. "Tell them to jump into position".

A cruiser exited hyperspace to the Separatist fleet's right flank.

It quickly came closer.

"Admiral have the fleet go to full revers and all power to shields", Lilliana ordered.

Olia carried out the order.

The CIS fired upon it, assuming it was a suicidal captain charging to his heroic death.

"Braze for impact"! Olia said over the inter-ships-comm.

A massive explosion from the Balance of Justice ripped the CIS fleet to pieces. The Malastare sky lighted up and the shockwave disabled half the Republic fleet. Most onboard the Nobility's bridge was knocked to the floor. Lilliana held a consul and just barely was able to keep herself standing. She breathed heavily for a moment. She had witnessed one of her frigates being destroyed by the shockwave. It had been too damaged in the battle and had little to know shield strength.

"Anyone injured"? Havoc asked.

"Status"? Olia asked.

"No critical damage admiral, our shields our down to eight percent".

"The enemy fleet"? Olia asked looking out.

He saw the Aro'ca and for other ships, one frigate and three cruisers left standing. They were all damaged.

"Admiral, the Galvin class heavy battleship is too damaged to fight".

Lilliana sigh, watching them enter hyperspace.

* * *

Dequun sector, edge of known space

Count Dooku meditated in his quarters when Ventress voice broke through the comlink.

"Excuse me master", her voice said.

Dooku glared at the comlink.

"What is it Ventress"? He asked annoyed by the interruption.

Ventress understood she had interrupted her master.

"Forgive me master", she apologized. "I didn't mean to intrude".

"What do you want me Ventress"? Dooku asked.

"Nine ships have exited hyperspace", Ventress said.

"Republic"? Dooku asked.

It seemed unlikely though.

"No my master", Ventress replied. "We can't identify them. They came from unexplored space I believe".

Strange, who would it be? Dooku had little time to think before the cruiser shook. The nine ships attacked his own five. Who would be foolish enough to attack him?

Quickly the eight cruisers closed in around the CIS cruisers. The larger ninth ship slowly advanced towards Dooku's commandship. The unknown flagship was four times larger than any known vessels. Soon the Separatists escape route was cut off and they stood surrounded.

Two of Dooku's ship was damaged and one had exploded. It had taken close range fire from two cruisers. Ventress was on the bridge commanding the losing battle.

"Get the engines back online"! She barked.

"Roger, roger".

"Mistress, the enemy main ship have docked with us".

"Incapable droid scrap", Ventress cursed. "Get some droids down there"!

She left the bridge to deal with it herself.

Ventress arrived at the airlock in the corridor the droids was ready to defend. She activated her two red lightsabers. The airlock door opened and blaster fire flied both ways. Figures in thick black armor, helmet and yellow eyes swarmed through the door, blasters firing. The droids were slaughtered easily. Ventress slashed the enemy when they blasted down the first ranks of droids.

"Pathetic", a female voice said when the blaster fire quieted down.

Ventress looked up at the female. She saw a Twi'lek female. Her skin was red and covered with black tattoos. She wore a black cloak.

She activated a single red lightsaber.

"I wonder what you can do", the female smirked. "Let's have a look".

Ventress charged her with her rage filling her blows. Her rage grow as the female easily deflected every attack.

Ventress screamed in rage delivering a blow with both her lightsabers. The female stopped her easily without breaking a sweat.

"You're not better than this huh"? The female asked, playfully smiling.

"I will kill you"! Ventress yelled in rage.

Before she could do anything the Twi'lek force pushed her away. Ventress flied down the corridors and with force hit the wall. She slowly stood up. Blaster fire was heard as it spread through the surrounding corridors.

Slowly the Twi'lek moved towards Ventress.

With herself calmer, Ventress could feel that the female was incredibly strong with the force. Far stronger then she herself was.

Standing over Ventress she stopped and turned to the right. Ventress didn't understand. Why didn't she finish her off? Then Dooku walked out and towards the two females. He had his lightsaber activated.

"I am Count Dooku", he introduced himself. "May I ask your name"?

"I am Chir'da", the Twi'lek replied. "And I know who you both are".

"You are strong with the force lady Chir'da", Dooku said. "Where do you come from"?

Chir'da chuckled and walked towards Dooku.

"Let's see who is the best sith", Chir'da smiled playfully.

Dooku nodded and attacked her.

She held off every blow. Not as easily as before though. She knew he would be a challenge.

Their lightsabers clashed over and over again. Chir'da gave ground with purpose. The red sabers left marks in the walls as they fought down the corridors.

Dooku kicked Chir'da in the gut and she fell to the floor, dropping her lightsaber.

"I believe I have won", Dooku said smiling at her.

She looked at him smiling back.

Dooku backed away in shock as her eyes grow red with energy and she lifted her hands up towards him. Red energy spread out and hit Dooku. It sent him flying into a wall.

Chir'da stood up and grabbed her lightsaber. Her eyes returned to normal.

Ventress throw droids at her and helped Dooku to his feet. The cruiser shaked.

Chir'da watched from Dooku's bridge as the small cargo ship containing the master and his assassin. She smiled evilly. Savja troopers walked around the bridge.

"Captain", Chir'da said.

"Yes my dark Empress", he replied in a dark voice.

"Contact my flagship and give the order to start landing our troops on the planet", Chir'da ordered. "This world of Bald'nor will be my first conquest in my war".

* * *

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

A freighter makes landing at a landing platform at the area around the jedi temple. Out walked Nayira, Commander Berserker, lieutenant Zetron and four clone shock troopers. Nayira is being brought back for questioning after her two incidents at Valboa. Berserker and Zetron are with to testify about that.

Two temple guards with light armor and capes meet them and continue to escort her. The clones return to the freighter. Nayira who still is almost completely blind used the force to sense her surroundings. They walked slowly with lieutenant Zetron walking close to Nayira in case she needed help.

Nayira stepped alone into the jedi Council chamber.

"Padawan Nayira", Yoda said. "Now why you're here, you do"?

"Yes master Yoda", Nayira said bowing. "I apologize if a bowed in the wrong direction master but… well I can really tell you apart". She forced herself to smirk afterwards.

"Hope you recover soon, we do", Yoda said. He spoke to her in his soft and friendly voice.

"Padawan Nayira", Windu said. "You stand accused of worsening the relations between the Republic, the North Federation and the Herubian's", he took a break. "These are serious accusations".

"The senate has asked for you to be stripped from the order and trialed by the military", Plo Koon stated.

Nayira gasped in horror. Her calm eyes widened with fear of being expelled. She only knew this life. She'd nether even imagined doing something else. She had been known to be called a bit radical in her ways but nothing that she thought should threaten her career.

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't bring forth a word.

"At ease, young Nayira", Shaak Ti said raising her hand towards her.

"We haven't made any decision", Windu said. "We want you, to be aware of this".

Nayira picked herself up and nodded.

"I understand master", she said.

As she couldn't see anything she always looked straight forward with her grey eyes.

"If we handle this internally we may seem bias", Kai Dousk said.

"This is not up for debate at this time master Dousk", Shaak Ti reminded him.

Dousk looked at Nayira and nodded. The newly appointed master Lina Hyll keeps her eyes on Nayira, studying the young girl. She was a Mirialan female.

Nayira exited the Council chamber. Outside stood Berserker and Zetron.

"Are you alright commander"? Berserker asked.

"No", Nayira said flatly as she walked past them.

Berserker and Zetron entered the council chamber to be debriefed.

Nayira was lying on her bed when someone entered her quarters. She looked up surprised. She heard Master Kai Dousk.

"Hello padawan Nayira", he said.

Immediately Nayira stood up. However she moved too quickly and feel a pain in her stomach. She bent down with her arms over her stomach.

Dousk walked to her and lays his arms over her shoulders gently.

"Don't worry padawan", Dousk said.

"H-how does it look for me master"? Nayira asked.

"Not to good I'm afraid", Dousk confessed.

Nayira couldn't hold back and began to cry. She placed her hands over her face and leaned on master Dousk's armored chest. He placed his arms gently around her.

"I understand you", Dousk said. "The council doesn't think in your new ways".

Nayira didn't speak, just kept crying.

"Now, now", Dousk said. "Wipe those tears away padawan".

He smiled down at her as she looked up.

"I-I'm sorry master", Nayira apologized, wiping her tears off with her arm.

"You have nothing to apologize for", Dousk assured her.

"I must leave you", Dousk said. "You should speak to master Lina Hyll about your ideas. I am sure she should support you".

He closed the door behind him. Two guards stand outside her quarters.

Dousk gives a slight smile as he walked away through the corridor.

* * *

Nulada space, 7th Assault Corps fleet, Resolute

Anakin and Obi-wan was on the bridge. The CIS fleet had just arrived. The two jedi knew their fleet could break the enemy. They would wait a while and allow the troops that land be stopped by Commander Cody whom lead the ground force. General Keyla "Massacre" Ford leads the Terran 7th Azula Guard Division. She was given her nickname "Massacre" when she slaughtered 270 000 Protoss in the latest war and the only battle.

Cody walked into the ground command center, seeing the Legion commanders appearing as holograms and Keyla "Massacre" Ford in person. She had a ponytail with long black hair going down to her back. She wears a yellow black uniform. Her skin was black and she looked confident in her task, confident in her abilities, her men and the foolishness of the mechanist droid army. Two Azula Guards stand by her side holding rifles. They wear thick marine army in the color yellow.

"General Ford", Cody said saluting.

Keyla saluted him back.

"Commander Cody", she said. "It's a pleasure".

Cody looked around at the clone commander holograms.

"Alright", Cody said. "When the CIS begin landing there army we won't stand back. Commander Kil leads a united armored offensive with air and artillery support. This may not stop them but it will slow them down until the 345th, 501st and 290th Legions can take up position on the flanks, leaving one route open".

A captain raised his hand slightly.

"Yes"? Cody said nodding at him.

"What's the 212th Attack Battalion going to do"? The captain asked.

"The 212th will sit back to reinforce", Cody said. "If something goes wrong I want a ready Battalion for action", he continued. "The 7th Azula Guard Division will take up the last flank around the droids and lock them in".

"And then"? A commander asked.

"Then we send them to the scrapyard", Cody said, shrugging his shoulders.

A round of chuckles went around the briefing table.

"More questions"? Cody asked. "Good, let's get to it then".

"Cody", Keyla said.

Cody turned.

"Yes general"? He replied.

"Good luck clone boy", she smiled playfully walking off.

"You to sir", Cody said after her.

"Call me Keyla", she shouted before getting into a dropship.

Keyla, huh. It was a nice name as far as Cody is concerned. It was something about her that caught Cody's eye. He couldn't put his finger on it though. Furthermore, her nickname was "Massacre". The dropship flied off as Cody debated with himself.

"Commander".

Cody snapped back to reality.

"Sir, the enemy have breached our fleet in orbit", a captain said. "They are descending with their landing ships".

"Have commander Kil to stand ready", Cody ordered.

Before the CIS could establish a foothold commander Kil rushed into their positions. After a chaotic CIS counterattack with armor that stopped Kil's armored force. Kil held position and forced the Seps to throw their forces at him. With heavy aero support from the airbases planetside Kil held out. The explosions tore through the air as fighter tanks, siege tanks, Goliath, AATs, AT-TEs and other armored vehicles fired over and over at the enemy lines. Metal tore through flesh.

"Commander"!

Cody walked over to the holographic map. It viewed a part of the battlefield.

"What am I looking at captain"? Cody asked.

"Sir, the 345th Legion have made contact with the enemy already. They took severe losses from droid bombers", the captain explained.

"That's the new Legion", Cody confirmed to himself. "Damn".

He looked at the captain.

"Can they still continue according to plan"? Cody asked hoping for a yes.

"Negative sir", the captain replied. "The seps are too strong in that area".

Cody cursed under his breath. The whole plan was in trouble. Cody looked at the holographic map quietly, making up a new plan.

"Contact the 7th Azula Guard Division and order General Ford to engage the seps", Cody ordered.

Marines in yellow armor swarmed across the field with siege tanks and Goliath supporting with in the slaughter. Squadrons of clone and marine fighters swoop down from above striking the CIS forces. Blood and bodies cover the field and injured men screamed in tremendous pain. Machinegun fire tore through the marines, making their yellow armor red of their own blood. Rifle fire smashed the droid frontlines. No one was sure where the frontline soon were located. Droids and marines was all mashed up in a quagmire of death.

Sida **8** av **8**


End file.
